


She Lives While I Sleep

by Tin_Foiled_Anon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Science Fiction, politically incorrect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tin_Foiled_Anon/pseuds/Tin_Foiled_Anon
Summary: A poltard who recently lost his friends over talking about the JQ falls in love with his Jewish co-worker to find out that she isn't really human at all but a reptilian shape-shifter.





	1. Do Doomers Dream of Sexy Reptilian Girls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Nada, a /pol/tard who recently lost his normie friends over talking about the JQ, has a wet dream with a reptilian girl named Anna.

Your name is John Nada, you used to be a lot more careless, happy & especially more blue pilled. You were the kind of guy who liked watching movies, playing video games, hanging out with friends, & having hobbies to keep yourself occupied while having nothing else to do.  
But ever since you took your college class in psychology & you did a paper on African-American psychology it brought you down a rabbit hole you couldn’t stop falling down in.  
After getting red pilled on black lives matter, you started getting red pilled on feminism, homosexuality & insane liberalism.

As like most people who fall down the rabbit hole like you, you start to believe in things that you previously thought were crazy.

For one you used to believe that global warming was real but once you knew about how these politicians want to use global warming to push Agenda 21 policies in the countries that don’t even produce the largest amount of greenhouse emissions, you start to question their motives for why they fear monger it so much. Cuck pods, eating bugs & banning cars is not the solution for that.

The biggest red pill of all & that’s for anyone in your circles that you communicate with is the JQ. Once you started trying to red pill your normie friends on this they disowned you. You’ll show them the Culture of Critique, Jewish involvement in Bolshevism, Jewish over-representation in positions of power, all of that, they shut their ears, mock you & walk off. 

You used to think of yourself as a skeptical person. You don’t know what to believe in anymore. At least you don’t believe in aliens, ghosts & cryptids. Hell, you can be like David Ike & believe reptoids are controlling everything in a supposed “They Live” kind of world.

Now you are just mindlessly looking at red pilling content, browsing /pol/, Telegram & talking on Discord with similar like-minded people. Talking with people who are depressed & black pilled like you.

A better future is not on your horizon. All you see is clown world & a coming idiocracy. After all, g has been going down the shittier for the last century. Fuck James Flynn he is wrong & a biology denier. Charles Murray is right.

Ever since you got out of that cult (AKA the Jehovah's Witnesses) that you & your family got stuck in, you wanted to have a family. However, since you have been socially isolated from everyone who was not a fellow cult member, you have zero dating experience. Plus your weaponized autism doesn’t help you score points either. Also, you’re just a judgmental /pol/ack who sees most women today as thots & roasties. You're disgusted with the amount of dumb women who rather fuck every guy they can find & rather slave for a corporate overlord rather than slaving for a family. You desperately crave a tradition woman who can have a family with. Being a genetic dead-end is not one of your priorities.

You go to bed after mindlessly consuming red pills & black pills. As usual, your restless legs are keeping you up. Once you go to sleep you have the weirdest dream. The whole dream sequence had the strangest sense of euphoria you haven’t experienced in a long time. You just see whiteness, then the whiteness turns to a beautiful orange sunset at the beach. You're just sitting there admiring the view. Then a green scaly hand grabs the right side of your shoulders, turning you around to the face of a green, yellow-eyed lizard girl. You know she's a she because of her decently sized tits. She got the typical swim gear you would see any woman at the beach wear, in the color of blood red. What's strange though is she got nicely ironed & long black hair of all things. You think she would be hairless being a reptile, but she got a full head of long hair.

“Hey, cutie.” She says as she makes herself comfortable next to you & putting her arm over your neck in a very touchy-feely way. Oh, shes warmer than you would’ve expected. “You admiring the view?” You should be shocked, but you feel like you’ve known her from somewhere. In general, though, just any rando touching & holding you out of nowhere gives you the heebie-Jeebies, but you're to dumbfounded to speak.

“Is this some sort of silent treatment or am I giving you the Heebie-Jeebies as you would put it?”

Did she just read my thoughts? Of course she did, she is part of your subconscious after all.

“Yeah subconscious. Ha! Keep telling yourself that.” She says as she then begins to rub under your chin. “Am I just gonna just read your thoughts all night or we gonna do something in this dream?” Her tail starts curling around your groin area in a very seductive matter. “You want to introduce yourself to me or do I have to do it for you?”

You take her hand off your face & hold it gently. “Your the most self-aware imaginary gal that only I could have ever possibly concocted. My name is John Nada. What is your name may I ask?”

She surprise kisses you on the cheek. “The name is Anna, Cutie. It's nice to meet yah.”

“Anna, can I get your last name too by any chance?”

“It's not important cutie, you’ll freak as soon as you hear it.” You let go of her hand & start laughing.

“What? Why would I freak out over a last name of all things?

Anna looks a little nervous & stops getting all touchy. “Uh… Reasons John, reasons. I don’t want to wake you out of this dream too soon do I?”

Suspicion crosses your mind with what she says, she probably is some nightmare in waiting at this point. She drops the nervousness & gets all cheery for you with a big smile on her face. With all of those teeth, you think you would find it menacing but it doesn’t. Anna lays down on her belly with her hands holding up her head & asks, “well John, won't you tell me about yourself?”

“Can’t you just read my mind to find that out?”

“It wouldn't be as personal if I did that, cutie. Besides, communication in a possible relationship can’t be a one-way street.”

“What would you want to know first?”

“Hmmm… How bout your childhood. Yes, let's start there.”

You're caught off guard by that question. You are certain she already knows about your “great” childhood. Honestly, it was pretty uneventful childhood, but more uneventful because you & your families’ previous “faith” was being a Jehovah’s Witness. Holidays & friends who weren’t in the cult is what you missed out on as a kid & as a teenager. What's most painful about being friends with someone who was not a witness was you pretty much have to dump them because they were supposedly “bad association”. This question usually doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable because you like to rag on those Jehovah NPC’s, but she is obviously asking a question she definitely already knows the answer to. You take & deep breath & answer the question.

“My childhood is pretty boring honestly. I wasn’t normal & stuck out like a sore thumb because I was a Jehovah’s Witness for all of my youth. I didn’t celebrate holidays. I had no Christmases, no Halloweens & no birthdays. Not celebrating Halloween Honestly is the biggest holiday I really regret not celebrating in my youth. Hell! I have been celebrating my birthday since I left but, it feels so lonely with only my parents & my brother there to celebrate it with me.”

Anna hugs you from behind. “I’m sorry you missed out on so much childhood activities John.” She says with sincerity. “I myself have had a similar unfortunate childhood, but in my case, its something you wouldn't truly understand. Similar parallels, but under more extreme circumstances.” She starts petting your head. “Maybe we can do something here to make up for what you missed?”

“What do you have in mind?” 

Anna comes in front of you to give you a french kiss, getting her tongue really in your mouth. You don’t know how to respond, you never kissed anyone in your life & you got being a JW to blame for that. You begin to move your tongue into her mouth as a counter to her tongue invading your orifice. She moves her tongue with more vigor & holds your head down with both hands so you don’t escape her kiss. You hold her sides in response. Her taste is nothing you would ever expect, it hits more dopamine receptors than drinking a bunch of sugary soft drinks would. She lets go of your head & pulls out her tongue slowly, leaving a string of saliva connecting both of your mouths. Her tongue licks the string of spit hang from your mouth & licks her maw with delight. Anna has even a bigger grin on her face than she did before.   
  
“John, how about we have you a Halloween Birthday party?” She says as she holds you gently. “You spend a birthday & a Halloween with someone who likes you”. Anna’s nuzzling her face against yours.“& I mean, likes you a lot. We can both be in costumes, have cake, candy, sweet treats & having a lovely time. What do ya say, John?” 

“Sounds like a great way to spend time in a dream Ann.” You say with a cheerful smile. 

Right before your eyes, Halloween party accessories start appearing all around you. Tables of candy, cake & other deserts. A Jack-o-lantern pinata is hanging over a tilted palm tree & right in the center is an ice cream birthday cake with 25 candles on it. Anna comes up to you in a Meta Ridley costume, wings & all. Damn, that cosplay has a lot of LEDs in it. You are in a better version of the Gordon Freeman HEV suit that you have made at home. Your real suit looked great, but you wished it was made of plastic instead of EVA foam. 

“So… What do ya think of my cosplay? You dig it?”

“Fuck yeah I dig it, Ann. I always wanted to see someone cosplay as Ridley & since your a lizard person like him, you really play the role well.” 

Anna Blushes, “thanks for the flattery. Your cosplay looks great too. So, Mr. Freeman, are we gonna see Half-Life 3 anytime soon?” She teasing you of course.

“Well we got that new Half-Life Alyx VR game coming out soon, but I think it will fail because of how expensive VR can be & because you would require an entire room essentially to play it properly with the VR sensors included.”

Anna starts laughing. “Oh, gawd you take things too literally. I know, you don’t have to explain that to me. I’m only teasing you cutie.” She grabs your hand & walks you around your private imaginary party. “John, why do you like Halloween so much? I figure most people in your shoes would be envious of all of the kids who got a bunch of presents from their parents on Christmas day & would rather go back & make up all of the lost presents that they missed out on rather than getting candy & playing dress up.”   
  
“Well, I like to make things Ann. I had my first taste of making cosplay when me & my dad went to comic con in high school. I made a terminator mask where you see the robotic parts showing under the torn up skin. If I made it now it would probably look more professional than the one I made in high school. Besides, I like showing off my crafting skills.” You say with confidence. 

“Would you have liked to have gone trick-or-treating with friends John?”

“Yeah, & I would have loved to even have helped them with their cosplay too. Hell, I would have liked to have gone with a group with similarly themed cosplay. If you were real I would have made myself a Sylux costume so we could be from the same franchise.”   
“John, why wouldn't you be Samus of all the Metroid characters?”

“I don’t do Genderswap cosplay, that stuff is awkward for guys in my opinion. Girls play it off way better than men could. Also, the fact that you even know these games in the first place really convinces me that you are a product of my subconscious.”

“Come on John, stop killing the mode. Just be in the moment.” Anna holds you with both arms now. 

“Sorry, I’m just brutally honest. I say it how it is & besides, real girls hate that guy stuff anyway. I mean just read the psychological differences between men & women. Men are more thing-oriented & women are mor-” You get cut off again by Anna french kissing you again. After a few long secs of kissing she lets go. “Shut up cutie. I know yours dying to educate me on sex differences, but can you just enjoy the moment.” She says lovingly. Anna comes in with a powerful hug. “What about if you had kids John. Would you go trick-or-treating with them? 

“Ann, that would be the perfect excuse for me to go trick-or-treating as an adult & not have funny looks from others. I would make my little kid the best costume. I couldn’t stand to see him in a cheap-ass costume. I would never allow it.”

“You really want a son?” She says with a smile. “What if you had a daughter? How would you feel about that?”

You had to think about that for a minute when she said that. In general you don’t know how to interact with a girl, let alone have dated one. A girl in your opinion is a greater challenge than a boy would be & that’s because you don’t think you can replicate the same relationship you & your dad had with a daughter. As much as you had many friends over the years that you would call your best friends, they would eventually reject you & the only person you would have left would be essentially your real best friend, your fucking dad. It is really sad honestly in a pathetic way. Your dad is your best friend & that is a fact that probably won’t go away anytime soon. “A daughter, in my opinion, wouldn't mesh very well for me. I want a strong relationship that me & my dad had & I don’t think I can replicate that with a daughter at all. I would want my daughter to be feminate & pure. I think I would just make her into a tomboy. Moms & daughters have the best chemistry when it comes to parental relationships than dad & daughters in my opinion. Besides, raising a daughter is the ultimate form of cuckoldry. You raise her to be the perfect of ladies. Only for her to be ravaged by another man. That is the ultimate cuck.” (See this video for why & for lulz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8-cjd5cdIU)

Anna is holding in a big laugh & then starts to break down laughing as she hugs you. She calms herself down after a solid minute of laughing. The biggest shit-eating grin is on her face now. “What if the daughter ravages the perfect man she fines & makes him her bitch. What would you say to that?”

“Unlikely!” You say firmly & confidently. “Women want to be dominated by a man, it's never the other way around. Those women you see that are the dominates in bed are fake & gay or the rarest of the rarest exception to the rule.” 

“Well how about this than John? What if you’ll just end up raising a son that is handsome, smart, artistic & masculine as yourself, but for only for him to be ravished by a beautiful girl like myself? Wouldn’t that be the ultimate cucking too, John?” She licks the side of your neck seductively & bites it a little, leaving a noticeable bite mark that is not bleeding. 

You take her maw off your neck gently, walk out of her embrace & again say, “unlikely.” 

She frowns at what you did. “Was I being a little too rough, John?” She asks with a little sadness in her eyes.   
You feel bad now. She was trying to make you feel good & you pushed her away. She’s just teasing you & you took offense to her statement. “No Anna, your response was what got me annoyed there.” You come back to her to hug her, resting your head on the right side of her shoulders. “Sorry I pushed you away there.” You say sincerely. 

She hugs you back with loving force. Then she pulls out a Bluetooth speaker. “What kind of music do you want? I want some spooky Halloween tunes. How about you?”

You cringe at the thought of listening to Holiday-themed music. Your a metal head & absolutely hate & I mean hate mainstream & pop music. Hell, you didn’t like music until you got a car & got some metal songs from your dad. Before that, you were subjugated to car rides with your younger brothers playing mainstream pop garbage. The repetitive & degenerate lyrics kill you ever time. But Halloween music to you is just normie tiered & bland. But, since you’re not the only one at this party, you want to compromise for the time she is giving to you here anyway.

“Anna, how about you pick your Halloween tunes.”

Anna looks a bit nervous again with what you just said.”Are you sure John, I want to make this party as special for you as possible? I don’t want to play anything that might make you cring-” She corrects herself because she's repeating what you are thinking. “NO! I meant, might annoy you? This is all for you, John. Let's pick what you want.”

“Anna. You said you wanted the Trick-or-Treater music. You already have done so much for me here.” you give her a big hug. “Don’t just think that I’ll be resentful of you if I compromise with your music choices of all thinks. Weren’t you the one to tell me to lighten up before?” 

“Okay, John I will. She takes a deep breath & exhales loudly. “I just want you to like me, John. I don’t want any bad vibes between us you know.” 

“Don’t overthink this Ann. That’s my job & besides, you’re really convincing me that you're a figment of my imagination.”

Anna rolls her eyes at you. “You won’t be saying that when we really meet in real life doofus.” She says with a heavy amount of annoyance in her voice. 

Your eyes open wide now with what she said. “Wait in real life? What do yo-” 

She cuts you off again with another kiss & you try to break away from the kiss. You break away & say, “Anna answer the qu-” She gets you in the kiss again, she is holding your head down with her right hand & firmly holding down your rear with her left hand so she can grind against you crotch in your passionate struggle. Her grinding against your crouch erects your morning wood & stops as you are about to get aroused. She pulls out of the kiss.

“I don’t want to wake you up from a wet dream just yet cutie”& just as you are about to ask the question again, she puts her hand over your mouth & says, “you’ll see me real soon cutie. Don’t stress out over what I say. Right now I just care about having a good first time with you & I think I’m making you enjoy yourself a lot as well. Your boner speaks for it’s self, John.” Her tongue licks your neck as she holds you firmly against her breasts. “Am I wrong with my observations John?”

“No my LED lit dragon lady, I think you know very well on how to have a good first time with me.” You say with a smile. 

She's laughing,” Oh you & your wacky lines.” Anna puts the bluetooth speaker down on a table & it starts playing the exorcist theme song. She drags you over to the birthday cake that is sitting in the middle of all of this.

“What are you waiting for John? Blow out the candles or do you want me to sing you happy birthday for you first?” She’s now staring directly into your eyes. Those bright yellow eyes of hers are just begging you to let her sing. No! She wants to sing to you.

“Ann, do you know how to sing?” 

“Yep. It’s something I’ve always been gifted with since I was a little girl.”

“How gifted are we talking?”

“Anette Olzon levels of gifted.”

“Who’s that?” 

“How do you listen to Nightwish & not know that she was the main vocalist for your favorite album Imaginaerum?” She says with a confused look.

“I know the songs but I don’t care for the people. I personally am more into looking at the behind the scenes of video games, movies & shows. The only singer I ever looked into was Dave Mustaine from Megadeth & that’s only because he used to be a Jehovah’s Witness like me. Also, his Info Wars interview was entertaining.” 

“Oh, well I can sing just as good as her & again, I want to sing you your birthday song.” She's holding your right hand firmly with both hands. “So, will you let me do the honors, John?”   
  
A grin is on your face because she genuinely yearns for you. You never felt this wanted by many people. It always felt casual. Most of the time you were the one looking for there attention & it feels good for a change to be the other way around, but you don’t want to treat the one who wants your attention so casually like your so-called friends that you used to associate with. You want to make her feel wanted just like how she's making you feel wanted. To feel like you both have a sense of belonging. With approval you say, “yes Anna, let me hear you sing.”

Anna is ecstatic about your response. “YESSSSSS! John your gonna love this!” She pushes you into a big soft chair that you don’t remember being behind you. “Take a seat cutie, its showtime!” The music stops on her Bluetooth speaker. Everything is silent. All you hear is the waves crashing on the beach. She takes a deep breath. Her Bluetooth speaker begins playing the generic happy birth song that everyone knows. 

“Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear John  
Happy Birthday to you!” 

The music stops, she runs up to you & gives you another kiss on the cheek. You are blown away by her voice. Anna got a gift alright. She speaks softly into your ear. “Now blow out the candles love.” She pulls you off the chair by your hand & brings you over to your cake. You take a deep breath & blow out all of the candles. The Halloween music resumes playing after all that. Anna gets a knife in preparation to cut the cake. “What part of the cake do you want?” 

“I want the one on the edge there.” You point at the part you want. 

She cuts you a decent size piece, puts it on a plate & hands it to you with a fork. “Sit back down John, enjoy yourself.”

As soon as you sit down, a table is right in front of you with her sitting on the other side with her slice of cake. “Truly I am dreaming,” you say as you look at your cake & take a bite out of it. “Only my dreams would have ice cream cake that is made out of mint chocolate chip rather than just chocolate ice cream.” 

With her left hand holding up her head & the other eating the cake, Anna is gazing into your eyes. Eyes filled with lust & want. “I know your very particular about your ice cream & I figured a cake in your favorite ice cream flavor would be favorable to my cute little goy-. No, I mean Huma-! No, I meant man. My cute little man. Yeah...” She's a little panicked & more nervous looking after she corrected herself, twice. 

You are shocked by what you heard. “Did you just call me a goy as in like goyim or Shabbos goy?” 

Anna looks even more nervous now. She then stress eats the entire cake in one bite, grabs her plate & proceeds to throw said plate like a high-velocity projectile behind her at the palm tree holding the pinata. The plate shatters into pieces. She slams her head on the table & is holding her head with both hands. You can hear a little sob. “Me & my bitch mouth!” She says in frustration. Anna pulls her head up with a plea in her eyes. “I didn’t mean that John. I was just teasing. Calling someone goyim is the new hip thingy pol lurkers these days are saying. Right?” She says with desperation & nervousness in her voice. 

Wow, she took that hard. A little too hard honestly. Over the word goy of all things. You walk up to her & hold her. “It's just a retarded word, Ann. There's no need to break plates over it. Besides, I thought you were just teasing again. I never thought I would hear another girl smack talk me as if they browsed pol on a daily basis as I do. I’m honestly shocked that you didn’t ask me what a cuck was when I used that word earlier.” You say to her to calm her down. You kiss her on the cheek this time. That cheers her up instantly & she has that nice smile on her face again. “Do you want to do something else now Ann?” 

Anna gets up from the chair, grabs your hand & drags you over to the pumpkin pinata. She grabs one of the two sticks that are sticking out of the sand & hands it over to you. “Do you want to take the first swing cutie?”

You take the stick out of her hand. “Sure.” You respond. Taking a position near the pinata, you take a strong swing at the pinata as you would a baseball. A decently sized dent is on the pinata now. It looks like a less gory Glenn after he got whacked by Negan. Anna takes a swing at it. She gets the same area you got with the exception of ripping that part off the pinata in the process. Candy is leaking out of the pinata now. You go for the finishing blow, it rips open in two & all of the candy is spilling out of it like a deep flesh wound. Anna takes one last swing at it that causes it to fly off of the string it is being held on. The pumpkin Pinata is unrecognizable now. It's been reduced to shreds. 

Anna jumps on the candy pile rolling & laughing as she does so. She pulls off the front of her cosplay’s chest plate revealing her bra covered boobs. Furthermore, she unwraps a nerds rope & starts suckling on one end of it seductively. Staring right at you. Her hand reaches for the collar of your suit, causing you to fall face-first into her tits. After getting a face full of boobs, you move your head up to see the nerds rope right between her boobs. You dig in to get the stringy candy in your mouth, kissing & suckling her boobs in the process. The nerds rope adds to her fine milker’s taste. They feel nice to lay my head between, like a warm soft water bed. As you eat your way through her breasts, Anna pulls you out of her tits & spaghetti slurps you towards her mouth. Binding both of you in another deep kiss. Your tongue is fighting her over the last bit of the nerds rope in your intense kiss. She may have a bigger tongue, but you want to win this battle. Your right hand reaching into her bra, squeezing & fondling her left tit. Anna begins to moan loudly as you do so. Her tits begin to lactate a little after your stimulation. The breast stimulation is too much for her & she loses her tongue of war battle over the nerds rope. Victory is sweet. “You little cheater!” She yells at you teasingly.   
She rolls over with you in her grasps. Now shes on top of you with her breasts fully exposed, leaking lactation & are pressed against your face, smothering you. The smell is amazing, smells like peaches & cream. “I’m restraining you. You cute little cheater.” She says tauntingly. Anna unwraps another string candy. This times it a sweet-tarts rope. She puts the rope in your mouth like a straw & holds down both of your hands. “Its time for a rematch, cutie. Loser has to pleasure the winner & John I promise you, you're not gonna win this. I am!” She yells in anticipation. Her eyes are filled with lust & hunger. They are even more predatory than before. Her tongue licks her maw. Making a loud slurp with saliva dripping from her mouth. She plays snaps at you & her teeth make a clack. Then she begins to bite down on the sweet-tarts rope, biting & chewing her way to your lips. She again locks her mouth with your lips. This time the tongue match is overpowering. Her massive tongue goes deep into your throat, making you choke on her fat tongue. She also manages to scoop up the sweet-tart rope that was going down your esophagus when you were having your second tongue of war battle with her. You have to gasp out for air. Which causes you to break out of your love bind with her. She gulps the sweet-tart rope loudly down her throat & slurps & licks her maw again in her victory. Having the cockiest look on her face. “I win you cutie cheater boobie eater!” She yells. 

A squirt of milk from her tits gets in your mouth as you are still gasping for air. The nipple of her right breast is slammed into your mouth by her. “Cutie cheater gotta suck & suckle my booby!” Yelling at you with pleasure on her face as she squeezes some more lactate into your mouth from her right tit. Her tail is also wrapped around your legs, binding you to her. No escape, just her domination. Anna’s lizard milk tastes like peaches & cream. They taste as they smell. This is far sweeter than the nerds rope or the sweet-tart rope you were tonguing over her with earlier. As you enjoy your refresher, Anna is raining her milk for her other milker onto your face. You are covered in her peach & cream smell & flavor. This is pure ecstasy. You can’t get enough. She pulls her succulent milker away from your mouth & licks of the rest of her peach & creamy goodness off your face. “Looks like the cutie baby enjoyed his milky too much & got messy.” She says to you in baby talk. She pinches the right side of your face like how a mother may play pinch her baby's cheeks. 

Another crocodile death roll is performed by her, with you being back on top of her. Anna pushes you onto your ass. Then rips off her cosplay plating on her crotch & tears off her panties, revealing her sweet cherry snatch. She opens her legs nice & wide for you. Then proceeds to wrap her tail around your neck to hold you down. “Nope, not yet cheater, you still have to pleasure the victor.” She says scolding you. The teasing is too much, you got the biggest hard on you ever had. You just want to fuck her already. Anna grabs packs of fun dip, pop rocks, Hersey’s kisses, M&M’s & Reese’s Pieces, giving you a smile & a slurp of her maw. She spreads her cunt nice & wide with her left hand. Then pours the packs of fun dip & pop rocks into her baby maker. The pop rocks start crackling when they are poured in her pleasure hole. “Oh! My fun dip is gonna be a delicious one!” She says with sexual intoxication. She takes a quick seductive lick at her pussy & pours the M&Ms & Reese’s pieces in next. Her vagina churns & moves the candy deeper in her hole. Unwrapping the Hersey’s kisses she puts them in her fun dip & stirs her soup with the fun dip sugar stick. She takes a deep dip in her fun dip & takes a nice long slurp of the sugar stick. “My fun dip is ready, cutie. Now to add the final touch.” She grabs a can of whip cream & sprays it into her cunt, making it a literal cream pie & she even puts a cherry on top of it too. “John, Oh! I should have made this your birthday cake. Here’s your birthday present.” She says as she opens her fun dip cream pie even more for you to see. “Happy birthday, John! Now, eat out my fun dip, cutie!” She says salivating with her tongue sticking out sexually. 

Her tails drags you face-first into her fun dip cream pie. You get a good taste of that cherry & whip cream first. Both of Anna’s hands lock you down on her fun dipped cream pie while her tail snakes its way around your body & pants, touching your balls & cock. You thought her peach & cream tits & milk tasted great, this homemade fun dip is giving you one hell of a sugar rush. It tastes like creamy powdered sugar, with peanut buttery chocolaty goodness. While licking, suckling & tasting your way through Anna’s fun dip, your mouth is eagerly looking for her clitoris. Once you find your target, you play-bite it & suck it good. This gets a heavy moan out of Anna, causing her to start convulsing on her back with her mouth gaping in pleasure, making sure to not let her go until she’s cums. Now, you get your tongue deep, poking & probing into her cervix. “AHHHH I’M GONNAAA CUMMM!” She roars out. Her cum rocket projectiles into your mouth with the rest of the fun dip that she concocted in her fun cooker. Hands pull you up to her tits. She holds your mouth closed. “Swallow your gift cutie. It would be very rude to reject a gift from a lovely reptilian girl.” She says teasingly. Anna rubs your throat with one hand as you swallow & holds down your mouth with the other. “How did it taste?” She asks curiously.

The taste lingers in the back of your through. You think about how to respond to that question. “Well… The cream pie part of it is a ten out of ten with a cherry on top & the tasty fun dip gave me a sugar rush I didn’t think was possible.” You say as you lick your lips in imitation of Anna. 

“How about the finishing orgasm punch at the end of it? How did that taste?” She says as she boops you with her snout. 

“Far tastier than the peach & cream packed in those milkers. It has the kick of sugared cocaine & the taste of nectar & ambrosia.” You say with a sly smile & eyebrows raised. 

Big fat lizard tongue invades your mouth again, following with her lizard mouth locking in with your mouth. The two of you passionately make out for a solid five minutes like that until she releases the mouth lock with a slimy saliva finish. She licks your face & embraces you in a big tight hug with her breasts pressing right against your chest. “OH BOY! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU FOR REAL!” She yells excitedly. “I’m gonna do so many naughty things to you.” She whispers in your ear. 

“& I’ll return that naughty behavior to you as well love.” You say as you bury your head in Anna’s shoulders while she does the same to you. 

Both of you are holding & cuddling each other with Anna’s cunnilingus after bliss. Her hand gently strokes your hair as your hugging her & listening to the ocean. “Hey John, I need to wash off this sweat & sugar off of me. Can I get up?” She asks you. 

“Yeah, sure Ann.” You say as you get up to sit a few inches away from her in the sand.

Anna gets up & stretches out. She starts by taking off the rest of her cosplay body armor off. The backplate, stomach plating & LED light wings fall straight to the ground revealing her bar back & frontal. Next, she pulls off her head plate & her arm plating. Balancing herself with her tail, she lifts one leg at a time to remover her leg armor, making sure you see her full lewd unveil. Lastly, with her ass pointing in your proximity, she lifts her tail, showing off her vagina & asshole to you with her legs spread out as she pulls off her tail armor. Your solid marble pillar is putting a bump on your cosplay groin piece & shes well aware of it. Walking with her tail up & still showing her personals to you, she walks skimpily towards the water. As she is walking through the water, she stops as soon as the water reaches her navel, dunks her head in the water & pulls it back out with her black wet hair spray water behind her. “Come on in Cutie, the waters great.” She says as she gives you a smile & waves you over. 

You remove your armor in anticipation & begin throwing it wildly to get it off as quick as you can. Once fully nude with your noticeable diamond, rock hard erection, you run into the water in a sprint & jump into the water to splash Anna on impact. You pop out of the water right behind Anna & say, “shark Attack!” Bear hugging her from the back & play biting at her neck. She's laughing hysterically at your jaws shenanigans & moving around in the water to get you off. 

“Help! A cute sharky is eating me! HELP!” She yells out playfully. Anna jumps into the water backwards with you still on her to get you off her back. Downing you in water did the trick & she pulls you back up with you in her bear hug. “AH! I got ya now you cute sharky. Time for my nuzzle attack!” Anna yells as she vigorously nuzzles your face in retaliation to your shark attack. After her vigorous nuzzling, she licks your face & neck. “Look how dirty your face got, let me help clean you up.” She gets a sponge out of nowhere & starts rubbing your face gently. “Nice & clean.” She says.   
As she comes with her hands, holding you in her embrace, you get nice & close to her. Making sure your still hard erection pokes at her nether region to evoke a reaction from her. This makes her eyes lit up & bringing a huge scheming grin on her face. “DO IT! TAKE CHARGE! FUCK ME JOHN!” She roars firmly. 

Grabbing her in another bear hug with her tits pressed against your chest, you position your phallus into her vagina & slam it in with a powerful thrust. This gets a meep noise out of Anna & crossed eyes. She holds you tight & wraps her tail around your leg in response. You try to pull out your dick to slam into her again, but her pussy vise locked your cock to her pelvis, giving your cock pulling & churning contractions. Thrusting again makes her vise lock feel tighter & better on your cock. Her cunt is pulling your cock deeper into her. Pumping more into her makes her mouth begin to water & moan loudly. She moves her hips side to side to get your dick to touch all of the sides of her vaginal walls. As you’re battering ram is breaking through to her cervix, you decide to get some of her peach & cream refresher from her left milker. Right as your enjoying your milker fresher & pumping her full of love, she says, “AH! love give me some of my milky too.” You break your milker sucking, making sure you got a mouth full of her milker’s peaches & cream & lock mouths, sharing her milk with her in your deep sexual kiss. While your passionate milk sharing kiss is occurring, your door breaching cock broke through her cervix. Anna breaks out of your kiss & gasps. “John I’m close!” 

“Me too love, hold on a little longer.” You say grimacing.

Anna bites down on your shoulder to hold off her orgasm & you bite down on her shoulder in imitation of her & in hopes of holding off your orgasm too. Balls deep into her & past her cervix, her cervix clamps hard on the end of your dick causing high vibrational contractions all-around your dick, feeling like her pussy is pulling your cock in deeper. “I’M CUMMING!” She yells as her contractions get more intense & her wetness gets maxed to one hundred, pulling your dick deeper, slathering your balls with her cum while your balls feel like they will get pulled in by her hungry vagina next. One last powerful thrust, you swear your cock poked at her womb, you yell out as your cock volcano erupts into her, filling up her baby maker, leaking out of her vagina & onto your balls. The ejaculate keeps coming out as her vaginal & cervix constrictions keep milking more semen out of your balls. You drink more from her milkers as your ejaculate keeps getting pumped into her. Anna breaks you away from your tit suckling & wants more attention to her mouth. The both of you get into more deep face sucking as her cunt drains the last of your seed into her womb. Once the last of your seed is suck out, you feel immediately paralyzed with tiredness. Falling back first into the water, floating on your back with your dick still piercing her womb. It pops out with a loud pluck noise & is now flaccid. As you are floating in the water, everything is turning to whiteness. Anna walks over to you, looking down at you with a big smile on her face.   
  
“Well, John would you look at the time. It is almost time for you to get up. What a perfect way for you to wake from your wet dream. I can’t wait to fuck you for real. Get up cutie. I will see you soon.” She says lovingly to you as she blows you a kiss goodbye before the whiteness fades to darkness. 

You jump right out of bed & grab your phone to see what time it is. It’s ten minutes til 9:50 am, ten minutes before your alarm was supposed to wake you. Crawling out of your bed, you feel like a million bucks & not as tired as you normally feel when getting up for work. & most unusual of all you feel really happy & excited to go to work. You open the door & walk to the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Office Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada meets a Jewish co-worker at his job that wants to be his boyfriend even though his other co-works think he's a Nazi (he's not).

As you clean yourself with a bar of soap in the shower this Monday morning, you're just thinking about that dream you had last night. You would think that you wouldn't remember a dream like that. In general, you don’t remember most of your dreams & when you do its very hazy. It's probably the sleeping drugs you take that cause you to not remember any of the dreams you had. Every night of sleep for you is usually just a blackout. But, this dream. You can remember every fine detail to it. It’s bizarre. & not only that, usually dreams for you are like watching yourself in a movie. You got zero control. But, that dream last night, you had full control & were one hundred percent aware of everything that was going on in it. From what you’ve read on lucid dreaming in the past, you can’t really do it under sleeping medications. The pills fuck up the experience. To properly lucid dream, you need to not be on any sleeping meds & you also have to train yourself. Usually, this training is done by questioning your own reality & making a habit of pinching yourself or something like that. When you pinch yourself in a dream, it doesn’t have the same effect as it does in reality. So, if you were to pinch yourself & not feel pain, you’d know that you would be dreaming. That’s the general idea from what you heard & you think you are oversimplifying it though. 

Your cell phone’s alarm goes off & you get out of your five-minute shower. Getting out of the shower, you wrap yourself in a towel & grab your phone to search up a video on lucid dreaming. You find a ten minute one to watch as you dry yourself. As you are watching, you realize it’s one of those new-age types of videos on lucid dreaming, not a scientific one. You roll your eyes at the bullshit it is spouting, but you like listening to both sides of the argument. Also, you find what they say to be humorous because of how absurd it is. For instance, in the video, they are talking about how lucid dreamers can dream-walk into other people’s dreams. You can’t go into another person's dreams retard. The human brain does not have some sort of antenna in which another consciousness can just waltz in & wreck up the place. Human brains don’t have that kind of biological hardware to do that & no other species on earth has been documented to do that either. God, & people call you retarded. 

After drying yourself, you get your work clothes on, grab your keys, wallet, backpack, canteen, phone, run out of your house & into your car. You find a more scientific video on lucid dreaming & connect your phone to your car to play it. The drive to work as usual is very quick. Conveniently, you live close to your job. Grabbing your ID off of your rear mirror, you run off to your place of work. After going up a flight of stairs, you open a door with your ID & walk into your waggie office job to clock yourself in. You walk back to your desk to turn on your computer & to put your stuff down so you can get some junk food from the vending machine since you usually don’t wake up early enough to make or buy your own breakfast. 

While you use your credit card to buy two bags of chips for yourself, someone taps on the back of your shoulder. “Hello.” The girl behind you says. When she says hello to you, you have the strangest feeling coming over you. You feel happier than you did before all of a sudden & any negative thoughts that you had go away in an instant as if her hello on command doped your brain up with more dopamine & serotonin. She’s a white girl about the same height as you with long straight black hair, wearing a gray blouse & black pants. She has the same physique as the reptilian girl in your dreams last night & even the same hair too. What a weird coincidence. 

“What you got there, Cutie?” She says.

Wow, she even calls you cutie too. Again, what a coincidence. “Uh, two bags of Lays chips.” You say awkwardly. You usually don’t have girls lining up to you, especially new girls. You usually talk about uncomfortable topics that even guys don’t like talking about. Also your very politically incorrect, so the fact that you are not afraid to talk about race realism, for instance, gets you labeled a Nazi or something & people won’t talk to you. As much as you go on /pol/ & on politically incorrect Discord servers, you don’t consider yourself a Nazi. Your more of a Darwinist who believes that culture is a byproduct of biology. But people, in general, don’t tend to view things in an evolutionary context so they don’t usually get it. 

“Lays, huh? What about that bag of jerky in there? Why didn’t you get that?” She said as she points at the jerky. 

“Because I like lays?” 

“Well, I would think a skinny cutie like you would want more meat in his diet so he could bulk up, exercise & get more macho. How else are you gonna get girls?” 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

She gets more touchy with you as she wraps her right arm around you & makes sure to press her tits against you. “No, you silly cutie. I’m just teasing you.” She says as she boops your nose with her index finger.

You are blushing now & knowing how negative you can get you don’t think you have ever blushed in your life. These pleasant feelings you are now feeling have just spiked. You might as well have been on extreme anti-depressant that actually work. A strange phantom force is constricting around your left leg. You look down at your legs to see where that sensation is coming from & you see nothing around your left leg, but the constrictions are getting more erratic. 

“What’s wrong cutie? Are you that excited to see me that you can’t make eye contact with me? Is that why you are blushing?” 

“No, it’s not that. I feel this weird phantom sensation around my leg. As if something is squeezing my leg.” 

“Maybe you're losing your nerve for me, cutie.”

You don’t feel nervous at all. In fact, besides feeling happier & less negative, you feel more confident too. Is this feeling on your leg some weird muscle spasm or something? “I need to stretch out this cramp,” you say as you try to walk away from her to only be stopped by the weird phantom force that is holding your left leg. The force pulls you back & you fall backwards into her hug. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave my embrace.” She says as she rubs her face against yours. This is getting weird & you are just wondering why you’re not more freaked out by this than you should be. As if your brain’s hypothalamus is being hijacked by the same phantom force that is holding your left leg. 

“What’s your name?” You ask her as she’s still rubbing your face with her face. 

“My name is Anna & your name is John Nada right?” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“Uh… I asked another employee.” She says awkwardly.

“What about your last name Anna?” 

Anna Stops rubbing your face & loosens her grip on you. All of that confidence leaves her soul & now you see nervousness. The phantom sensation also leaves your leg as she backs away from you. She’s now mumbling to herself. You swear you heard her say “not this again” under her breath. You’ve never met her before. So you're just thinking why she would say that. She has her hands behind her now as she put on a nervous thinking face. The weird happy & positive feelings go away immediately too. Now you’re really suspicious of why she’s afraid of telling you her last name. & coincidentally again, this is like the Anna in your dreams when you asked this same question. 

“Well?” You ask more sternly. “What is your last name?” 

She looks horrified now. Her legs are trembling with fear. Mumbling is coming out of her mouth again. “Muh… Muh… My… Last name is…” She stops there & takes a deep breath. Her composure has returned to her face & her legs have stopped shaking. The positive happy feelings you had before come back instantly. You don’t want to know her last name as much as you did before for some reason. “I’ll tell you my last name at lunch how about that?” She finally says with a straight face. 

“Okay, Anna. It’s just a last name you know. It’s not like I won’t talk to you or something.” 

“No, you will freak out. I promise you that & you’ll probably feel more uncomfortable with me in the process. But I have to tell you sometime. I want us to be honest with each other John.” She holds the left side of your face with her right hand & strokes your cheek. 

“I usually have lunch at two-thirty with my friend Marco. Do you want to have lunch with us?”

She doesn’t look too happy when you mentioned Marco. You guess she wanted it to only be you & her. “Yeah… Sure. All three of us will have lunch together.” 

“Anna, are you uncomfortable with Marco or something?”

“NO! NO! Not at all John”. She says in a nervous tone. “I’m totally fine with it & besides, we should get to know each other's friends too. Right?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t agree more.” 

“Yes… couldn’t agree more.” Anna moans. “I got to get back to work John, I’ll see you at two-thirty.” She walks out of the break room & waves you goodbye. You wave back as well. 

You walk back to your cubicle, open up your work tabs, grab your headset & open one of your bags of potato chips. Your job is to call different stores around the country & give them tech support over the phone & through the customer’s computers. The company you work at mainly gives tech support to printers & kiosks. You also have to order refurbished replacement printers, parts & techs depending on what machine they are calling about. The job itself is pretty easy once you get used to it. Comparable to the last job you had it’s a lot better than McDonald's. Your employers don’t give a shit that you can listen to videos on Youtube or Bitchute through your phone as long as they don’t see it on your desk. You usually keep it in your desk drawer & only pull it out when you want to change videos. Just like at home, you mainly watch black pilling political videos with the exception that you have to make calls for your corporate overlords. Co-workers complain about the customers they can get, but most of the time your pretty patient with them & want to solve their issue the best you can. What annoys you about your work environment is that they tend to care more about just getting it done rather than making sure you did it right. For instance, the CX100 printer is a printer that our company does not send techs out for. You may troubleshoot a paper jam repair & close the call after 1 print & call it a day. The reality is that most of the time you think you fixed the issue they call back again & with the same issue. These printers crap out so much you wonder if the printers are the problem more so than the customers are. No, you know the printer is the problem in 99.9% percent of these cases. 

After a few hours of monotonous work, you walk over to the computer to clock yourself out for lunch & walk to your friend to say hi. “Hey, you ready man.” You say as you tap at his cubicle. 

“You don’t have to remind me of this every day. you know.” He says with his usual crankiness. He grabs his gaming laptop & walks over to the break room with you. You sit on the same side he sits on the table as he plugs in his laptop & gets back to his War Hammer game. 

“Hey man, I met this girl named Anna here earlier & she wants to eat lunch with us. & I also think she really has a thing for me.” You say with glee.

“What girl would want to willingly hang out with you here at lunch? With the shit, you talk about I would think girls would think your a nazi or something.” 

“I know right. I would think the same thing. She was hugging me & getting really touchy with me & stuff.”

“This I have to see.” He says with a skeptical tone. Marco starts to clench his stomach with both hands & moans with pain. “Ow. My stomach. I have to use it badly.” Marco runs in a sprint out the break room & to the bathroom. The other two employees who were eating lunch a table away from you also both walk out of the break room as soon as Marco left. Now you are the only one in the room. You hear footsteps & you see Anna walk in nonchalantly into the room & moving her hips side to side as she walks towards the table you are sitting at. She takes the seat on the opposite side of the table you are sitting at. Anna makes herself comfortable & then leans in the table with her head resting in both of her hands. She looks really happy to see you. 

“Hey, Anna.” You say cheerfully.

“Hey”. She says with a big smile on her face. “What happened to your friend?”

“Marco said he had to use the bathroom. He had some serious stomach pains. He’s probably gotta shit really badly from the looks of it. I bet he’ll come back to talk to you too.”

Anna starts laughing lightly. “I don’t think we're gonna see him anytime soon cutie.”

“Why’s that? 

“Well, let's just say it would be very convenient for me & you that we get some personal time here. Just the two of us.” You feel that phantom force around both legs this time. Holding you in place so you can’t run. She reaches out for your hand on the table & holds it tight. You look down at your legs & don’t see anything again. Why are you having these muscle spasms today? 

“Do you mind if I can stretch my legs, Ann.” You try to get up but the phantom force reaches your waist now. Pinning you down to your seat. You are a little startled now, but as fear was pumping through your brain, happiness & comfort take you over. You're in immediate ease. You feel really relaxed. The phantom sensation that has a hold of you feels really good now. It's massaging you in all of the right places. 

“That’s it John, relax. Let's talk about each other. Let's be personal. Didn’t you want to know my last name?” Anna says in an ASMR like tone. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, it’s good to chill out before I tell you cutie. The sound of the name will instantly ring alarm bells in your head about what kind of people I come from.” She starts rubbing her hands with a big smile & has a hunch to her neck posture. “My people have their own homeland & we’re considered god’s chosen people.” Holy shit! (((Alarm Bells))) are already ringing & she hasn’t even said her name yet. “My last name dear John is Silverstein.” She echos (((Silverstein))). 

Oy vey your freaking out inside. She’s not white she’s (((WHITE))). AKA my fellow (((whites))). AKA a merchant. AKA a kike. A fucking Jew! A fucking Jew of all people is hitting on you & hitting on you with Anti-Semitic body language of all things. & that last name (((Silverstein))). The (((Stein))) & the (((Berg))) gets you every time. What a (((coincidence)))! Every fucking time! As you are internally freaking out about this, the feeling of happiness & comfort starts flooding your brain even more. Your brain is relaxed from the doping that these feelings are giving you. Also, that phantom sensation is also hitting all of the right places again as well. Making you feel more relaxed. 

“John.” She whispers to you as she holds your hand. “This fellow white person. This kike. This fucking Jew, really, really likes you. & I mean like like you.” Anna lets those words resonate in your mind. “I love you, John, & I really want to be more than friends. Boyfriends have the benefits of fondling my Khazar Milkers for instance.” She grabs & wiggles both of her Khazar milkers in front of you to demonstrate her benefits. “So, John. Do you want to make my day & be boyfriend & girlfriend? A loving couple? Maybe even future husband & wife? Hmmmmm. Do you want in?”

You're frozen in place, thinking about the offer she is presenting to you. You are a virgin who has never gotten pussy in his life & being in a cult & being a total sperg is what got you into your pussy-less life outcomes. & now a hot Jewish girl with rocking Khazar milkers who genuinely wants to even marry you of all things wants to be your girlfriend. But, you feel suspicious. You feel suspicious because you think she will fuck you over. & when you say fuck over you don’t mean in bed. You think she’ll mess up your life bad & that’s because of the things your not afraid to say about her people. You’re afraid that she’s hitting on you so she can ruin you because of your beliefs. 

“Anna. Do you have an issue with me because of the politically incorrect things I say & are trying to date me so you can get me fired from my job or something? I do say Anti-Semitic things after all. So is this a Jewish self-defense thing?”

Anna looks hurt by that question. “John, I don’t have the Jewish revolutionary spirit festering within me if that’s what you are thinking. I don’t go out looking for goyim to spite who say Anti-Semitic racist things. I’m a Jew with Khazar milkers who is very spiteful of her own people & I actually mean that John. I understand why you would ask that question, but it really hurts that you think that of me, John. I can be a subversive, but I’m not that kind of subversive. I love you with all my heart John & I really mean it.” 

Anna sounded very genuine with all she just told you. You feel bad now for just asking that question. You’ve been backstabbed by many so-called friends for all your life & you are afraid that she may be just like those people. However, she makes an exception that all of those people never did. She proactively gives you attention & wants attention from you in return. She’s begging for you & you're too afraid of future rejection. You reach out your hands, firmly grabbing both hands & giving her direct eye contact. 

“Anna I’m sorry for my quick judgment. I’m not used to people giving me as much attention as you are giving me now. People tend to get sick of me really quickly. I don’t have an agreeable personality. In fact, I have scored very lowly on agreeableness on personality tests. I think that’s the reason why I tend to drive people away. Once I research something & I find the evidence that proves it’s true, I don’t back away from those facts unless disproven otherwise. Most people who disagree with me generally give shit arguments & get pissed off when they can’t convince me otherwise. & smarter people than me have changed my world view through argumentation & with new evidence. I used to think stereotypes, for instance, were a racist construct & now I think they are real & are a byproduct of human pattern recognition. I know I’m getting ranty & all, but what I’m trying to say is that I would like a relationship with you, but I’m afraid you’ll reject me eventually over my disagreeableness.” You say sadly. 

Anna gets up & sits in Marco’s seat & hugs you. “Why are you putting yourself down so easily John? I’m here asking you & begging you to be my one & only & you shoot me down so quickly because you think you’ll get me angry over some possible argument we may have in the future. John, friends, siblings & couples get into arguments all the time. & not all arguments are relationship breaking either. I think we will have some heated arguments, but we’ll tough it out & learn more from each other after each argument. & I know I can be the disagreeable type too. Also, I think I’m gonna change your world view way more than you are gonna change mine.” 

“Was that last part a challenge?” 

“Yeah, it was cutie. I challenge you on having your first relationship with me & I bet that I can change how you see the world faster than some anti-SJW Youtuber can change your world view. In fact, I’m so confident that I can change your world view without you hating me. & at the end of all my world view changing influence, I will be the only female relationship that you will ever have because of it. You wouldn’t want any other girl besides me. You’ll only want me. Only me! I’m your one & only John & soon I think you’ll think the same too.” She says with smug arrogance & overconfidence. “So, John I’m gonna ask you again. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, I accept your challenge, Anna.” 

Anna gives you another big hug & surprise french kisses you. You try to pull out being afraid that you’ll get HR down your pants over this, but Anna isn’t having any of it. She holds your head down with both hands, making sure you don’t escape her mouth loving. Dopamine & Serotonin levels are through the roof. She’s getting her tongue really deep in your mouth. She even tastes sweet too. Anna takes a play bite at your lip & tongue. Ow! As much as you were enjoying your frenchy, her teeth are sharp. She draws a little blood from your lip. Her lips start sucking on the cut she made on your lip & she pulls out of the kiss with a wet plop. Blood is left on her lips from her rough play biting & kissing. Her tongue licks the blood off of her lips & then she’s smiling at you with what you think are sharp teeth, frowns quickly & then flashes her teeth again. They look normal this time compare to her last crocodile smile. The aftershock of her kiss must be fucking with your eyes. 

“Did you enjoy your first kiss cutie? She asks with glee on her face.

“Yeah, but next time you could draw a little less blood.”

“Oh, you & your mouth. Besides, your blood tasted better than most.”

You laugh when she says that.“Do you eat dirty gentiles in your free time?”

“Maybe John. Maybe. But they have to be Kosher.”

You both are laughing now at her Anti-Semitic joke. Oh gawd, you tell any normie girl a joke like that crickets would then be chirping in the room. Anna’s really is your ideal based girlfriend. Anna comes into another hug with her head laying on your shoulders & asks, “John, can I come over your house & watch The Greatest Story Never Told with you tonight?” 

Holy shit, based & Reiched pilled. Again, you don’t recognize yourself as a Nazi. But, Hitler & the Nazi’s were provoked by Jewish Bolsheviks that were causing civil war under the Weimar republic. Also, The Weimar republic was legit the Sodom & Gomorrah of the 20th century & it was run by Jewish leftists. Hitler had a point but shouldn’t have gone concentration camp mode on them like. You're not a fan of punishing people who violate reciprocity with right-wing death squads. “Yeah sure. I just got to ask my parents if they are okay with you coming over tonight. Also, Ann, based choice for a movie date.” 

“Oh, John. I’m certain that they’ll let me hang out with you.” 

You’re texting your parents about letting your new girlfriend come over to watch a documentary. “Yeah. I’m certain they’ll let you to Anna. It wouldn't really bother them, but it’s just common courtesy to ask your parents to bring someone over on a weekday.” You tell Anna as you send the text message to your parents & then put your cell phone back into your pocket. 

Anna takes a look at her phone. “John, look at the time. It looks like our break is over. I’ll see you after work okay cutie.” She kisses you on the check & gets up from her seat.

As she is about to walk out, you grab her by the arm to stop her from leaving so soon. “Anna, hold on, walk with me to my desk.” You say to her. 

You both go to the computer to clock back in from lunch & she follows you back to your desk. Taking a seat on your office chair, you write down your number on a sticky note & hand it to her. “Ann, here’s my cell phone number. Also, what time do you want to come over my house?” 

She leans on the wall of your cubicle with both hands. “I was just thinking about following you over to your house once we clock out of work. I leave work at seven too. Just like you cutie.” 

“Alright, that works too. I wasn’t sure if I would have to write my address for you too.”

“Even if you didn’t John, I have other ways of finding you. Don’t worry about it. If I lose you on the road for some reason, I’ll figure it out.” 

As your talking to her, you see what you think looks like a green snake moving towards Anna. As the snake hides behind the side of the cubicle that Anna is leaning on, it vanishes. You are curious as to why a big green snake would be on the second floor of an office complex. “Anna?” You say. “Did you see a snake slither by your feet?” 

Anna is giving you a big grin. “Nope, I haven’t, Cutie.” 

“How have you not. I was huge. I think it was the size of a python.” You continue to try to look for this snake & give up after circling around the cubicles quickly to find it. Anna is still just staring at you with a big smile on her face like she knows what the snake was. 

“I must be imagining things.” You say with confusion. 

“Maybe you saw what you really saw John. Maybe you saw a snake or maybe you saw something else.”

“What else would it be besides a snake Ann? Last time I checked humans don’t have reptilian tails coming out of their ass. I’m just more curious as to why a snake would be in the office. Was it released as an office prank? Is it a lost pet that came into the building because of rats? There could be a million better explanations I probably haven’t thought of yet.” 

“Maybe it was my tail, John.” 

“Sure, Ann. Sure.” You say sarcastically. 

“Maybe I’ll show it to you some time. Maybe.” You take your seat back in your chair & the two of you are silent. Anna breaks the silence.“Goodbye John, I see you later.” 

“Bye Ann. I’ll see you later too.” You say in response. 

Back at your wagie cagie desk, you log back into your computer & get back to your calls. 

As the clock begins to hit 7, you hear a tap on your cubicle. It’s Anna & shes leaning on the same side of your cubicle that she was talking to you from earlier. 

“Hi, John. You ready to clock out with me?” She says with enthusiasm.

“Hold up. I’m just closing off of all my tabs & shutting down my pc.” You say as you continue to focus on shutting your workstation down. You get up from your seat, put your coat on & put your backpack on. “Now I’m ready.” 

Both of you walk to the computer to clock yourselves out of work & walk out of the office. As you & Anna make your way towards the stairs, Anna locks her arm with yours & rests her head on your shoulders. You walk her to her car before heading off to your car. Opening your car, you take a seat, close the door, starting the ignition, connect your phone to the audio, play some metal & drive out of the parking lot with Anna following you. After a good five minutes of driving, you & Anna park in front of your house. You escort Anna by her hand to the front door. As you are about to pull out your keys to unlock the door, your mom opens the door for you & Anna. 

“Hello John, Dad got steaks cooked for you & Anna. & John how was your day?” She says as she pulls out her Iphone to post pictures of you & Anna on Instagram.

You & Anna walk into the house & your parents are gathered around to meet Anna. You don’t like her posting images of you on social media & really want to tell her to stop, but you tough it out because you don’t want Anna to think less of you because of that. “It went really well. I already texted you guys my new girlfriend's name. But I’ll introduce her again. Mom, Dad, this is Anna Silverstein. My new girlfriend.” 

Anna wraps her arms around you & squeezes you with a strong hug.“His first & last girlfriend. & I say that because I intend to go all the way with him. We’ll give you lots of grandchildren in no time Mrs. & Mr. Nada.” She says with eagerness. Your parents look shocked when she says that. 

Your dad starts laughing.“Only John would say something that blunt & embarrassing. John, I can already tell you found the right girl for yourself.” Your dad tells you. 

“So Anna, what makes you so enthusiastic about John? Do you like his personality? Do you think he is handsome?” Your mom asks. 

“I like him for all of those things Mrs. Nada but there is one particular reason why I chose him.”

“& what is that? 

“It’s a little too lewd for me to tell. Besides, I already embarrassed John about wanting to birth his offspring & all.” 

A little too lewd? What does she mean by that? You interrupt your mom & Anna’s conversation. “Anna lets go watch that documentary now. I love your passion for me & all. But it’s a little too much for me & my parents.” You drag Anna to the living room & she’s laughing hysterically at your embarrassment. 

“Oh cutie, there’s no need to feel embarrassed by my passionate love.”

“Ah what am I saying. I can’t be embarrassed by you, sweetie.” 

“Awwww. That’s my cutie.” 

You & Anna take your seats at the couch, connect your phone to the chrome cast & play The Greatest Story Never Told. Dad brings in a plate of steaks for both of you. Your parents also want to watch the documentary with you & Anna so they can get to know Anna more. Mom just keeps asking questions throughout the documentary & your dad is just taking it in just like you & Anna are. He pretty much agrees with you on 90% of issues. He is aware of the JQ because of the Culture of Critique, but doesn’t dwell on (((them))) as much as you do. Also, he sadly uses Reddit more & browses r/The_Donald. He doesn’t like 4chan’s format. You & Anna both got 3 hours out of the 6 hour documentary & plan on seeing the rest of it the next day. You escort her back to the car & before she opens her car she gives you a nice long goodbye kiss. She opens her car & starts it. As you are making your way back to the house, Anna opens her windows & yells you goodbye as she drives off.


	3. David Icke Was Right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada & his based Jewish girlfriend go out for a week to the Jersey shore. But Anna has plans about showing her true self to him.

Having Anna as your based girlfriend has been the best thing to happen to you since you left the cult. For the last seven months, you have been doing all sorts of wonderful things with Anna. She comes with you & your dad to HEMA lessons, she’s into the movies & games your into (in fact she has gotten you into some movies she really likes. Like Hell Raiser for instance). Anna has also been getting you on self-improvement trends as well. You go to the gym with her & she acts as your personal trainer. When you used to go to the gym with your dad, you lost a lot of your motivation because you were having some friend issues around that time & never bothered to go back to the gym again. But now since you got Anna, all of your motivation has comeback & has skyrocketed. You feel more motivated than you ever have been in your life. 

Your diet has also been very important for Ann’s self-improvement routine for you. Usually, you can’t stand veggies & have a lot of issues with eating them. You would go full autist when you were offered veggies. Anna has some really good cooking & the dishes she makes for you are great. Old you would have rejected those dishes because the vegetable would have a weird taste or had a weird texture. New you has found new tastes & sensations from eating more vegetables. She even leaned you off of the sugary shit you used to always eat. You weren’t a fat fuck, but still, you should eat healthy no matter what. Your good metabolism can’t last forever. She always said that the junk food I ate was made to be additive & to make goyim like you fat & compliant. That’s a quote from her own mouth. You couldn’t disagree with that statement. Junk food filled with high cholesterol & fructose corn syrup is poison.

Another of her self improvement routines she’s helping you out with is with your story. You have been an aspiring artist & writer & have always wanted to create your own cartoon. A lot of cartoons are mindless numb entertainment & as much as some of them had heart, they did not have intellect. You always wanted to make a cartoon that had a lot of complex ideas in it & you wanted your viewer to walk away from your story & research the ideas & themes that were discussed. She’s been coming over your house when you aren’t working or exercising to help make your story a reality. 

But most importantly, she has helped you overcome your coom addiction. Before you met her, you were a hardcore coomer. You have self-control around people, but once you got in front of your computer it instantly became your cum throne. You shamefully looked at furry anthro porn. The porn you coomsumed was not that gay shit, it was a lot of human on anthro furry art. You especially liked scaly women & you had a lot of those sexy scaly girls saved on your computer. Anna one day asked if you had a porn problem on one of your dates & at first you lied to her & said that you don’t look at that filth. She didn’t believe it & kept pressuring you & you admitted that you look at it daily. You never specified what you looked at but you told her it was straight porn. When you told her this, she offered to help you get off of the coom addiction. She told you that porn was a form of chemical slavery made to make men docile & easier to brainwash with liberal propaganda. At times you felt urges, she wanted you to call her & talk to her so you can keep your mind off of the urges. She even came over & slept with you when you had really strong urges. & when I mean slept I don’t mean sex, I mean just slept in your bed with you. 

Those nights you had some of the best sleep ever. Ever since you started dating Ann, your sleep has improved tenfold. You used to never remember having dreams, but now you have these weird sexual dreams with a reptilian version of Anna which you referred to as Dream Anna. Dream Anna would always do these fantastical things with you that were never possible in real life & she would always have sex with you at some point in the dream. She would even do other weird kinky things you wouldn't think you would be into. As much as real Anna has helped you stop watching degenerate coomer material, the degenerate coomer material would always come back in your dreams with dream Anna. These dreams would also be even more sexual than usual when the real Anna was sleeping with you.

She has asked for sex multiple times to help relive your sexual tension, but you would always shoot her down because you wanted to get married to her before having sex with her. You fear that you might get her pregnant even with protection & you feared that something could go wrong in your relationship that would affect the idea of marriage in the future. You didn’t want to treat sex as some friends with benefits kind of thing. You romanticized sex a lot & had a very conservative view on it too. Sex to you was meant to be a monogamous union between husband & wife. You did not want to taint that at all. Anna usually is very patient with you, but when you didn’t want to have sex for that reason she would get very annoyed with you. She would say, “Your not even Christian, why don’t you want to fuck me! You don’t think any god will send you straight to hell for fornicating. So why won’t you fuck me!” You would tell her that you wanted to save it for marriage & then she would say, “Then let's get married, John. I want to fuck you as soon as possible.” You would then tell her to stop being a thot & that you two haven’t dated long enough for you to believe that you were ready for marriage with her. When she asked when you were most sexually pent up, she would pressure you & fight with you about sex, but she would calm down & would be considerate of your sexual urges since she’s helping you come off your coom addiction.

Now it is the summer season & you both decided to take a week off of work so you can stay at a hotel & relax at the Jersey Shore in Cape May. it’s a two-hour drive & Anna is making you listen to reptilian conspiritard videos. You don’t mind listening to this stuff cause you find this stuff interesting, but she's telling you that this is the final red pill. Anna’s smart but you can’t fathom the fact that she believes David fucking Icke of all people. He got more screws loose than Alex Jones & you believe that he ripped off of John Carpenter’s “They Live” for his whole reptilian baloney. This isn’t the first time she has shown you this shit either. Every time she shows you this stuff you outright laugh at her for believing it & she always tells you that one day she’ll unveil the cosmic vibrations & you’ll finally see your reptilian overlords. 

After two hours of following Google maps & listening to David Icke talking about inter-dimensional, Satanist, pedophile reptilians, you & Ann finally arrive at your motel. You & Ann take some time getting to your room & putting away your belongings. Once everything is in the room, Anna grabs your arms with excitement & begins to drag you out of the room.

“John let's go to the boardwalk. I want you to buy me some candy & ice cream.” She spouts with enthusiasm. 

“Okay! Okay, I will Ann.” You say happily. 

The Evening is starting to die down as you & Anna head over to the boardwalk. All of the neon lights are glowing on the boardwalk stores & attractions as both of you are walking & holding hands. You and Ann get some of that soft server ice cream on the boardwalk & go on a few rides. Sometime later, she sees a candy store & wants you to buy her lots of candy. At first, the two of you are just watching through the window of the store as one of the employees is making taffy on the big taffy stretching machine. Anna then drags you into the store by your arm. She makes you buy her one of those long lollipops, lots of saltwater taffy, red licorice, fudge & one of those liquid gel candies that you squeeze out of a tube. She walks out of the store with you all excited about the candy you bought her. 

“John I want muh whallipop.” She says to you as she childishly tries (((grabbling))) the lollipop out of your hands like the shifty sexy Jew she is. 

“lay off of the grabbling Anna, I’ll give it to you, you big baby.” You say teasingly. 

Anna takes the lolli out of your hands, immediately unwraps it & starts sucking off the lollipop like how a thot may suck a big cock in some porno. She gets all in your space about it too. Pressing her tits against you as she puts her free arm around you as both of you are walking through the boardwalk. She’s giving you constant eye contact as she moves the lolli back & forth through her mouth lewdly. You swear you saw her tongue coiling around the lollipop like a snake but as you look longer, her tongue appears to be behaving more normally. She makes sexual moans as she does so. Attracting other's eyes towards you & her. You are starting to get embarrassed by her e-girl behavior. 

Annoyed you say, “Anna, stop acting like an e-thot. You're giving us unnecessary attention.” 

She moans loudly & pulls the lollipop out of her mouth slowly with her saliva trailing out of her mouth & off of her lollipop. Anna shoves the hard candy she was lewdly sucking on into your mouth with force & holds it there in place. Ann walks you away from the people who are staring & continues to walk you off of the boardwalk with her head pressed against the side of your head & says, “We’re going back to the motel John, I want to open myself up to you. More so than I usually do. & I hope I can be completely honest with you in the process. Hopefully, you’ll truly accept what I am. & John, I am finally going to unveil those cosmic vibrations & you’ll finally see the reptilian overlords that I have been yapping your ear off about. Tonight is going to be the most red pilling & sensual for you & your gonna like every minute of it.” 

You try to pull the lollipop out of your mouth but she forces your free hand into a handhold while your other hand that’s holding her stuff won’t move for some reason. You try pulling your arm up, but it is stopped by the same invisible force that always shows up when Anna gets rough with you. Sensations of euphoria & comfort cloud your mind as you try to get yourself out of Anna’s bind. She is being way more forceful than usual & as much as you like to believe that these phantom force sensations are your nerves around her, your beginning to think she is some sort of telepath that is using mind control & telekinesis on you. You do not feel comfortable about this & you think that these feelings of euphoria & comfort are being forced into your mind through her means. 

She starts licking & kissing your face & neck as she walks you to the motel. “Stop fighting & rationalizing this, let go. Relax. Let me show you your reality. Let me remove that irrational skepticism you always show me. I’ll make you believe things you never thought were real.” She says whispering seductively into your ear. Anna continues to kiss & molest you as she walks you back to the hotel.

Once she drags you all the way back to your motel room, she puts your other arm behind you & that phantom force now wraps around both of your hands like a python constriction. She uses her free hand to grab her motel key & opens the door for you & her. Anna moves you to the bedroom & pushes you onto your back & into the bed. You drop her bag of candy in the process, spit out the lollipop, try to get off of the bed, but you get jumped by Anna. Ann holds both of your hands down, with her crotch & tits pressing against you as she gives your direct eye to eye contact with a malicious shark-toothed smile on her face. Anna’s hazel eyes turn yellow & her pupils turn into reptilian slits that look to have predatory intent. You must be hallucinating this, this can’t be real. “No, John stop makes excuses! This is real! You are really seeing what you are seeing!” She says with a firm annoyed tone. Her face starts changing proportions & her skin starts becoming green with smooth scales. Her hair stays the same through her entire transformation. Anna then opens her razor-sharp maw & a long slimy reptilian tongue comes out of it & starts to lick your neck & face. Her tongue takes extra time around your neck as she nibbles on it with her pointy teeth, slobbering it with saliva & rubbing vigorously to giving you a hickey. After she finishes with her maw play, she looks you straight in the eyes with her tongue hanging out of her mouth & drooling her spit on your neck. She licks her maw with that predator grin & says, “take a good long look, John. What do you observe?”

“That your sum fucking reptilian overlord!” You say with panic. 

“The very same David Icke rants about!” She replies with eagerness. 

You’re too baffled & stunned to reply to your Jewish reptilian girlfriend. Your face is paralyzed with horror. Filled with fear, all your brain is doing is just repeating “David Icke was right” over & over again. Those forced feelings that Anna is transmitting into your head through her telepathy are trying to fight the fear & horror that you are experiencing, but are fighting a losing battle against your negativity. She stops licking you & you see worry & fear in her eyes. Anna must be sensing your fear. Then you see a great intensity filling her eyes. The forced happy feelings that she’s projecting into your mind get cranked up to one hundred. You're still resisting her mind manipulation, but you now feel high. Like your on a bad acid trip high. She rips her shirt off from the shirt’s collar & then uses her maw to rip off her bra from her very busty chest. Her long tongue starts lathering saliva all over her breasts. After she finishes giving herself a tongue bath, Anna proceeds to suck her left nipple off. Lactate is visibly oozing out of her right nipple as she is breastfeeding herself. As she is doing this, you notice that the “chub” that you have been noticing on her for a while now doesn’t look like fat at all. It looks more like a nicely rounded belly that feels hard against your stomach, almost as if she is pregnant. A thought then occurs to you, did she steal your semen when you were sleeping & impregnate herself with mixed-race alien hybrid abominations!? 

“No! I did not rape you while you were sleeping, John!” She yells. “If you must know why my belly is like this, I’ll tell you.” She moves her belly up to your face & shoves your face to it with her hand. Making the right side of your face rub up against her hard belly. “You feel that, Love? My belly is filled with eggs. I’ve been gravid for about two weeks now John & I’ve been so desperate for you to fuck me! But, you keep blowing me off because of your “morals” & your fear of rejection. Tonight John, I’m gonna break your composure & I’m gonna ravage you. At the end of all this, your gonna beg for more & you’re never gonna want to look at that furry anthro porn again! Because you’re gonna have your own anthro lizard girl to impregnate!” Anna yells out at you with lust. She is literal drooling over her lewd, lusty speech. She wants you bad. Really bad. 

While She drools over wanting your baby batter inside of her, you’re left embarrassed that she knew about your porn preferences. Did she want you because you had a fetish for anthro scalies? Has she been following your online actives before she met you? As you’re deep in thought, you get ambushed by Anna’s maw over your face as she probes your mouth with her long, powerful wet tongue. You're trying to shake her off your face, but she clings on your face like a xenomorph facehugger. Her tongue is filling the entirety of your mouth & is snaking its way towards the aperture of your throat. She’s choking you out with her tongue. “Swallow it, love.” You hear her voice in your head say. You follow her telepathic voice’s orders & begin to swallow. Your throat makes swallowing constrictions around her long tongue, causing a blissful moan to come out of Anna’s mouth. Her forced entry disengages from your mouth with a sloppy wet plop.   
Anna hugs you & then nuzzles her maw against your face. “I want to answer that question you were thinking about earlier before my forced entry. Yes, John, I was following your online activities before I met you. Your porn preferences were a big reason why I chose you.” She licks your ear after saying that. “&, your knowledge of conspiracies & other controversial politics were also big factors in my decision to chose you as my mate. Besides, I can’t have a normie, blue pilled boy toy who’s into human women for my mate can I?” 

She shifts her lower body off of you, then you see her legs & tail (WAIT! HER TAIL!) move to the edge of the bed. Her tail looks like it’s trying to fish for something. You then see her tail pick up the bag of candy you bought for her. Anna’s legs & lower body shift right back onto you with her legs now holding your legs down with pressure. Her tail is holding up the candy bag for you to see it. Anna gets her chest off of you so she can forcibly pull off your shirt. She starts to now lick your stomach & chest. Giving you a glossy layer of her wet moist slaver. “Now my favorite piece of candy. Do you remember the first dream we had together?” 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” 

Anna rolls her eyes. “Stop denying what is happening to you, love. It’s getting really annoying. I know you know what I am really talking about. Dream Anna is me, John. I’ve been going into your dreams every night & fulfilling your coomer fantasies. & to be honest. I was fulfilling my own fantasies of ravaging you as well.” 

Your girlfriend’s telepathy is the literal embodiment of the Orwellian nightmare. You have no privacy around her. 

“HEY, I HEARD THAT! I AM NOT AN ORWELLIAN NIGHTMARE!” She yells at you. “I can’t help that my kind reads & manipulates the minds of your kind on a daily basis. It’s for my own protection. & besides John, it can have its perks. Have you been feeling my feelings for you, John?” 

“What are these perks? Absolute mind control over me?” You say sarcastically.

“No, I wouldn't have chosen you if I could mind control you, John. Don’t you remember what David Icke said about the elites? They have the most reptilian DNA compared to the rest of the population. So they can be controlled by us better. You, on the other hand, don’t have much reptilian DNA in you, so I can’t control you easily, you can always fight off the telepathic stimulation that I project into your mind. Usually, you always let me in. But now, since you found out my real form & my abilities, you're really fighting off my telepathic stimulation. & I want you to feel what I’m feeling for you John, I want to make you feel good, both mentally & physically. Stop pushing me away. You making this less enjoyable for both of us.” She says to you with a plea. “John let go, let me make you feel good. Lets both embrace each other. I want to feel good with you.”

Anna Nuzzles your face again & whispers more about wanting to make your feel good in your ear as she nuzzles you more. You’re beginning to feel a little bit more relaxed, but you're still on the edge with this drastic reveal of hers. You are just afraid that she's going to eat you after she fucks you. 

“I’m not going to eat you, love. My hatchlings wouldn't have a father if I did that. You’re too precious for me to eat you up. I promise, no Moloch spirit cooking rituals will happen tonight.” Anna says reassuringly. 

You still don’t trust her. Manipulation is in a Reptilian’s nature. 

“Manipulation may be in my nature John, but my feelings for you are no manipulation, John. Their genuine.” 

Anna gently kisses you. Her tongue is moving around in your mouth & you are giving her no tongue resistance at all. She gives you a sour look. “Kiss me back John, please.” She asks you telepathically. Anna is still trying to get you to tongue wrestle & is petting your head to encourage you. “Please, John. Please.” You hear her ask again. Your tongue starts giving her resistance, but you are not really into it. “Come on John, get into it.” She says in your mind. She puts her hand in your pants & starts to stroke your phallus. Her smooth scales feel nice on your dick. She even starts kneading your balls as she rubs you off. “I think you need some motivation.” She tells you telepathically. You start moaning in her mouth & start to use your tongue to explore around her mouth. Her sharp teeth nibble at your tongue a little bit, but you don’t feel worried about this. Ann’s tongue starts to coil around yours, stroking your tongue & the roof of your mouth in the process. She’s getting you more into the tongue wrestling. Your tongue starts to put up more resistance against her tongue. She is really salivating in your mouth during all of this. Her spit is making you feel good actually. You’re wondering if her saliva produces a pheromone of sorts to make you feel good during her sloppy wet tonguing. As Anna’s tongue assaults your mouth, she is stroking your penis faster now. You moan louder into her salivating maw as she kisses you. “Your so cute when you moan for me.” She remarks in your mind. Right when you feel so close to cumming, she stops jerking you off. Anna then pulls out of her wet kiss. A sticky trail of saliva is bridging your mouth to hers. Your lips are absolutely covered in her slobber. Her tongue them licks your face. Covering your face with more of her glaze. “I’m gonna make sure to lick every part of you tonight my sweet piece of goyim candy.” Anna says after giving you another layer of her spit. 

She moves your head to face the bag of candy that she is still holding up. “I’m gonna ask this again, John. Do you remember the first dream we had together?” 

“Yes, I do. & I used to forget my dreams, but ever since you started to inhabit my dreams. I could never forget them. I could remember every detail. I can remember those dreams even better than a lot of other real memories I have.” 

“That’s because I make sure to burn them into your mind, John. I want you to think of nothing else but me. Now, let's see how good your memory is of these dreams we had. Tell me, what happened in the first dream we had together?” 

“Well, I remember just sitting on a beach during the sunset & then you came along. We started to talk about ourselves, you got nervous when I asked you about your last name, you threw me a Halloween birthday party, we ate mint chocolate chip ice cream cake together, we whacked a pinata to smithereens, & then we had sex.” 

“& what did we do when we fucked?” 

“We had a tongue of war battle with nerds rope & sweetarts rope. Then you poured all sorts of sugary candy into your snatch & made me eat out your fun dip. After that, you took off your Ridley costume to wash off in the water & you waved me over to swim with you. We were playing rough in the water & at some point my dick started to rub up against your cunt & we fucked right there in the water. I was floating on my back after I orgasmed & you told me that, ‘you couldn’t wait to fuck me for real & you would see me soon.’ & then the dream ended” 

“& how did you feel when we made love?” She asks as she holds your face gently with both of her hands.

You feel uncomfortable telling her your feelings. You want out of this situation & don’t want to encourage her. She definitely already knows how you feel about it & your feelings about that first dream haven’t changed, even with her reveal. You loved every moment of it & you wished it all really happened. “Anna.” You say nervously. “You already know how I feel about that first dream of ours.” 

“Yes I do, John. But...”

“You want me to tell you in person?”   
  
“Yep.” 

“Okay. I’ll tell you. I loved every moment of that dream & it made me secretly want a scaley girl like you to exist & be my girlfriend. But, I only viewed that as a fantasy. Let's say that anthros do exist, biologically, it wouldn't be possible to have kids with them. & even if it was possible, I wouldn't want to have mixed-race kids. I’ve read the peer-reviewed literature on mixed-race babies & I don’t want to have babies with genetic or mental issues. That’s the kind of thing that would be produced. I don’t want to bring kids into the world that will struggle with a mixed-race background.” 

You would think your speech there would have been a total turn off for her. But, she still has that predatory smile on her face from before & the feelings she projecting into your mind about you have not changed at all. Her feeling are still strong for you & she wants to make sure you know that. “Do you feel my emotions & desires for you, love? What do my feelings say about you?” 

“I feel an intense passion. A burning desire to breed. To have a family with me. But, I would think my last comment there would have greatly offended you. How are you not bothered by the fact that I think that our hypothetical hatchlings would be genetic abominations? Why would you want to breed with me if I would have such feelings for children like that?” 

“Because your wrong, John. You think that they would have behavioral & mental disorders if we conceived them. But in reality, Draconians thrive on hybridization. We lost the ability to reproduce with each other a long time ago. Now we reproduce through human & other alien hybridization. In fact, I’m not a pure reptilian. That’s why I’m warm-blooded, have hair, breasts & no cloaca. I inherited those genes from my human father.”

“You're a hybrid?” You say with bewilderment.

“Yes.” 

“May I ask? Where is your dad now? Is he alive?” 

Anna looks really nervous when you asked her that question. More nervous when you asked about her last name. 

“Anna. What happened to him? I thought you were going to tell me everything tonight? You ask with concern.

“John, can I tell you after we make love?” She asks with sadness in her voice.

“Anna, I don’t want to make your hybrids & then get the same type of reptilian treatment your dad got after knocking up your reptilian mom. What happened to him?” You ask with impatience. 

She looks really sad right now. Ann starts tearing up a bit. The happy feelings she was projecting into your mind through her telepathy are now replaced with her sadness. Her head rests on your chest & she starts sobbing on you. Anna’s tail drops the bag of candy on the bed & gets you in a tight hug with her tail wrapping around your legs. “John I’ll tell you, but please John. I fucking beg you, John. Please, please oh please still be my mate, John. I love you so much, John. I won’t ever let you have the same fate as my father. I’ll protect you & our hatchlings, John. I’ll make sure we’ll have everything we’ll ever need. You will always feel safe around me, John. I can promise that.” She says with desperation & sadness while still sobbing on you. 

“Ann.” You say with sympathy. “Tell me what happened to him. I need to know what I’m really in for in our relationship?” 

“John, you’re already in a better position than he was. He had more reptilian DNA in him. So he willingly walked into the slaughterhouse. I want to give you some other things later so you also won’t share his same fate.”

“But, what was his fate, Ann?” You ask patiently.

Anna sniffles a bit more. “I loved my father very much, John. He was taken away from me when I was five years old. My mother through her own mind manipulation, made him go through a satanic ritual. Where he was the sacrifice. My mother & my other siblings devoured him. I wanted no part of it. But as soon as they sensed that I was not partaking in his flesh, my mother & my siblings ganged up on me & forced me to eat the flesh off of my own father.” She sobs harder into your chest after telling you that last part. “John, when I told you I hate my own lineage, I meant it. Not only did they force me to do that, they raped & violated me too, John. My own family did that to me.” Anna gets her head off of your chest & looks you straight in the eyes with her tears streaming down to your face. “John, I will never let you share the same fate as my father. I will always protect & cherish you.” 

She gets you in another kiss. Her tongue is really getting in your orifice this time & she’s hugging you even tighter now. Anna’s feelings & assurances are being transmitted to your mind. Feelings of great love & belonging are all you see from Anna in your mind’s eye. & as much as she is literally pouring out her feelings to you, you do not feel comfortable about her reassurances. As much as she can promise you protection, you are most likely going to get killed under this relationship. Even if she didn’t kill you herself, her family may do it & force her to consume you in some Moloch Satanic ritual. Anna senses your doubt & her tongue increases it’s molesting of your mouth. Her kissing is making you feel good, but you’re just worried about your future with her more than wanting to pleasure yourself at this moment right now. “A life with me will be more secure than a life without me, love. Humanity’s future is being Draconian cattle under the agenda 23 plan. You’ll be under elite care, John. I promise.” You hear her say in your mind. Being a race traitor is not giving you reassurance. She pulls out of her kiss. “You’ll always be under my protection, John. I promise you that. If it gets too hot for us under Draconian rule, we’ll run away John & find a place they can’t find us.” 

You are now just staring into Anna’s eyes as she’s still on top of you. She looks into your eyes in return. Her eyes tell you, “do not worry, I’ll protect you”. While your eyes tell her, “around reptilians, never relax”. She huffs to your reaction with annoyance. “You’ll get used to the real me, John. & besides, would you want to go back to normal after this? Would you rather just take the blue pill & just forget all of this has happened & then get swooped up one day to the FEMA camps when the end days come?” 

Can she make you forget all of this if you insist you don’t want this? The thought runs through your mind for a few seconds. But, you rather know your demise then be taken by surprise. & the thought of being protected by all of this is good. However, you try to red pill people on the things you talk about to inform them & to have them think more critically about their politics & how they have the power to collectivize & make better government. But, how can the people collectivize & make a change against an alien occupation? That’s like ants trying to fight the angry housewife with bug spray. The ants would never win that, Ever! Could you live with yourself if you chose an alien invader over your own race? Can resistance against these aliens be more successful on the inside if you chose Anna? Would she even help you or would she expect you to watch humanity be devoured by her kind? 

While you're deep in thought about all of this, Anna floods your mind with feel-good feelings & arousal. She’s petting your face again with her hands & she has the candy bag in your face again. A crocodile smile is on her face as she continues to give you eye to eye contact. “So, John. You ate out of my fun dip in our first dream together. So I think I should return the favor & suck off your big juicy whallipop of yours in return. But, this time it will be real.” Anna’s tail brings the bag of candy to her right hand. She pulls out some licorice & the gel candy that’s in the tube. “I’m gonna sweeten up that Whallipop of yours even more. It’s gonna make that white, sticky sugary filling taste even better.” 

When Anna gets off of you to give you her sugary BJ, you try to get off the bed to dash out of there. Your rash attempt failed as Anna caught on to your attempted escape & quickly tackles you to the bed again. She rolls you onto your back so you are giving her eye to eye contact again. “Naughty, Naughty John. Trying to leave when a hot reptilian girl is trying to giving you a good sensual time. How rude.” She says slyly. “Looks like I have to restrain you with my ass & tail now as I suck off your Tootsie pop. Now, now don’t look so glum. You get to eat out my fun dip again. I’ll even add some sugary treats for you while you eat me out.” 

She shifts her body around, positions her ass right onto your face & takes a seat. As her fat ass smothers your face, she takes her shorts off nice & slowly. Anna wiggles her ass on your face making sure she gets her sent on you & also making sure you smell her arousal from her wet panties. More pressure is applied by her rump & her panties. The moistness of her panties is dripping & rubbing against your face. “Bite them or you’ll be under my ass all night!” She yells. You just want to get this over with. So, you comply with her demands & bite her panties. Her ass lifts off of your face with you still biting her panties. The panties are stretched as she moves her ass in the air. Then, they snap off of her groin & fly back into your face with a slimy wet smack. She then spreads her ass checks & slams them back into your face. Making sure you get a better whiff of her unsealed arousal. 

Arousal from her pussy leaks onto your face. Her smell has this intoxicating odor that you never thought would erect a boner off of you. The smell must be some type of pheromone that her kind release when they are mating. It’s giving you a buzz you never expected to have. The smell of her arousal is hard to describe. To you, it has an earthy smell that you would smell from fresh mulch or a hiking trail that had high humidity from a prior stormy day. Ann’s wet smelly arousal is making you all tingly inside. The smell is regretfully making you want Anna even more. 

“I sense your desire for me, love. Stop resisting & let us embrace each other.” Anna says.

Anna reaches under her bottom to remove the panties that are still in your mouth. She throws the soaked panties to the side. Then, she shoves the liquid squeeze candy into her cunt & squeezes the sweet liquid into her awaiting pleasure hole. You get a spike of arousal in your head & buck up from it. But the weird thing is the arousal you felt was not your arousal, but Anna’s. 

“You feeling what I’m feeling love? Well, our shared feelings & sensations are the wonderful perks of my telepathy. I feel what you’re feeling & you’ll feel what I’m feeling. I’m sure my arousal will get you into this more.” She says as she rubs her ass more into your face while also getting more of her pheromone scent on you. Anna also shoves fudge into her cunt too. Pushing it in there & mixing it with her finger until it is melted. As she is making her fun-dip, you are feeling her intense sexual stimulation. But, not only are you feeling her arousal, your mind’s eye is showing everything through Ann’s own eyes. Through Anna’s eyes, she moves her maw towards her pussy & takes a taste of her own fun dip. You buck up again as you feel a surge of erotic energy travel up your spine as you get another spike of Anna’s sexual sensations. Her tongue is making a circular motion on her g spot & is making Anna moan into her own cunt. She pulls her maw out with her sugary fun-dip & pussy juices on her face & gasps really loudly. Anna really worked herself up over her own tonguing. You even feel worked up over her sensations. “Oh, you think that felt good, John. You’ll love it when it’s your turn. Which is starting right now.” She says as she licks off her juices & fun dip off of her maw. 

Anna’s tail wraps around your neck as she lays her busty chest on your groin area. She also moves her pussy closer to your mouth. “Take a taste test, love. The fun dip is just right.” She remarks. Eyeing a noticeable bulge under your shorts, Anna loosens your belt & slides your shorts & boxers down to your calves. Your erection is freed from your garbs to Anna’s delight. Already spurted pre-cum is on your shaft & balls. Anna’s tongue wastes no time in cleaning off the pre-cum. Light licks are applied to your cock & scrotum by her slick tongue.“That was a tasty sample there, John. I thought you didn’t want this.” Anna says smugly after she finished her pre-cum cock cleaning. She squeezes the liquid candy onto your dick & balls & varnishes them with the sweet sugary fluid. The surgery lube is rubbed up & down on your shaft by her scaly hands while her other free hand is applying the candy lube onto your balls. Caressing & fondling your testes in the process. Ann takes a lick off of your candy glazed dick & her tongue makes a slurping noise afterward. “Cherry flavored. Yummy.” She says blissfully. She reaches in the candy bag again, takes out the red licorice & starts to wrap it around your shaft & scrotum. The licorice is tied up tightly around your shaft & scrotum. Applying a tightness to your genitals. She squeezes more of the liquid candy on her breasts & starts to give you a tit job on your erection. After a good few pumps from her Khazar milkers, both her hands clench your ass cheeks, her mouth takes in your entire erection while her long tongue coils around both your cock & scrotum. You gasp into her cunt from the overwhelming sensations that her sugary BJ is giving you. 

As your high on dopamine from her blow job & Anna’s telepathic stimulation, you notice that her fun dip filled snatch is not leaking out as much as it was before. You then realize that Anna is clenching her vagina & holding in her fun dip so it won’t all spill out on you. She wants you to suckle out her fun dip from her pussy. You rather run for the door, but since a naked Anna is forcing you to 69 her, you might as well play along. Your tongue takes a nice long lick across her clenching slit. You then apply your mouth against her vaginal lips & start sucking out her fun dip. The cherry chocolaty goodness that is also spiced up by her earthly pheromones & fluids. This ambrosia of hers makes you feel so wonderful. You swear to yourself that it has life-extending properties. As you taste her out more & more, your tongue ties to find her g spot. Remembering how Anna got herself off with her own tongue, you plan on mimicking her own tonguing on her g spot & plan on improvising her own technique. A moan from Anna’s mouth can be felt on your dick. Letting you know that you struck her g spot. You nibble & suckle her clit with your teeth & lips as your tongue rubs & applies pressure to Anna’s g spot. Her vagina erupts some pre fluid into your mouth from the pressure. You & Anna are both feeling each other's sexual sensations & are fully embracing each other both physically & mentally. Both you & Anna convulse over the sensations that the two of you are feeling. 

Your Tootsie pop is being sucked dry by the cock horngry reptilian. Her sticky smooth tongue is sucking up the licorice wrapped around your gentiles. Teeth from her maw rake your erection lightly. Sucking more of the cock flavored licorice into her hungry belly. Then, her tongue lassos around your balls & sucks them into her salivating moist maw. Her mouth is now sucking off your erection & balls. The licorice is untied by her busy tongue. Your rock hard erection is in the back of her throat. You can feel her esophagus is constricting the head of your dick. Trying to milk your tootsie pop center for the creamy goo she wants in her baby maker. The textured roof of her mouth grinds against the shaft of your penis while her tongue coils around your shaft like a boa constrictor while moving up & down on the shaft. The tip of her forked tongue fondles & swishes around your balls in her mouth. Her tongue tip gets in all sorts of sensitive spots on your scrotum. She even has her teeth nibble at them every so often. Making you yelp & moan into her vagina as you eat her out. As much as you feel close to climaxing, you can also feel Anna is also really close to climaxing as well. You & Ann are in orgasmic nirvana from all of this. 

You & Anna are really close now to orgasm. While Anna is bobbing her head up & down on your shaft, you grab her by the back of the head with both hands & hold her head down to your groin. In return to your roughness, Anna tightens her tail’s constrictions around your neck & applies more pressure to your face with her rump. Both you & Anna are heavily breathing on each other's privates & are ready to release. You & Anna hold each other tight & moan as you both orgasm at the same time. Anna’s fun dip & other juices rocket projectile in your mouth in a never-ending Niagara falls of vaginal juices while your white sticky sugary lollipop filling erupts out of your shaft like a geyser into the back of Anna’s throat. Both her cum & yours are overflowing in both of your mouths. You try to swallow as much of her juices as you can, but Anna is having an easier time swallowing your juices than you are.

Both of you are stuck between each other for a few minutes. You’re just cleaning out leftovers in Anna’s pussy while she’s cleaning off leftovers on your shaft & scrotum. Anna Squirts a little bit more of her juices into your mouth & as your about to swallow it, Anna telepathically tells you to not swallow her juices. She lifts her ass off your face & shifts her body on you with her tits against your chest again & with her eyes examining you. Anna looks pleased with herself. Her mouth comes in for a kiss. Breaching through your lips, her tongue comes in to take her juices that are swishing around in your mouth. “Share my juices with me, love.” You hear in your head. You & Ann share her juices in her passionate kiss. Her tongue is twisting & turning all inside your mouth. The tongue is even exploring your cheeks. Giving you puffy checks like a hamster as you struggle to keep up with her tonguing. Anna starts sucking at your mouth like she’s sucking something out of a straw. Her sucking forces out the juices that are still swishing in your mouth & greedily swallows them. She breaks away from the kiss & swallows her juices loudly. 

Her tongue lolls out of her mouth with the most satisfying look on her face. “My juices taste even better with your boy spittle mixed with it.” She comments. Her face comes really close to yours & giving your another eye to eye stare down. 

“So John? You ready to make some eggs with me? Ready to make an egg serving for a whole new family?”

“Sure Anna, but I want the top.” & right after you said that you grab her, flip her over & push her off. Knocking her head against the nightstand to left of the bed with your still on her. Anna is dazed & staggered after your maneuver. You pull up your shorts & buckle your belt. “Sorry, Ann. My dick wants more, but my brain says run.” You say. You grab your keys & backpack & run out the door. While running to your car you hear Anna hollering out to you from the hotel entrance & you see her running towards you. You are a good distance away from her so you doubt she’ll catch up to you. Once you're in your car, you throw your bag in your seat, start the ignition, pull out of your parking spot & floor it. As you are driving away, you see Anna in your rear view mirror crying in the middle of the road as you drive further & further away from her. Sorry Ann, if you weren’t a man-eating lizard alien, I would marry you & make as many babies as you want. I can’t in good conscious fraternizer with the enemy as they control my world & make my kind their food. 


	4. I Need A Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada makes a get away from his Jewish (Not Jewish) girlfriend after finding out she is a reptilian alien.

This day was going terrifically until you found out what your girlfriend was. As much as you rag on the Joos through the JQ & stuff, you don’t think all of them are complicit in what elite Jews do. In fact, you have talked to other based Jews on Discord. & Anna was the most based Jew you have ever known. But now you are left thinking that all Jews are actually fucking reptoids & David Icke was right. 

Now, you are driving back to your house shirtless, with only your phone, wallet & your computer bag with you. You stop on the side of the highway to use your Google maps to get back home. Your phone has received tons of missed calls from your now reptilian ex-girlfriend. She even left a long text message for you & has spammed the same message for you to read on Discord & Telegram. Her message says the following…

John, please I beg you. Please come back to the motel. I’ll explain to you everything. I’ll explain to you all of the real history that the Draconians have been hiding from you. I’ll show you my plan for our safety. I won’t let any harm come to you. I Love you so much, John. You’re the only one who can truly understand me & what I have gone through in my life. Life is not worth living without you in it. I had to go through my life knowing what’s gonna happen to humanity while all of my so-called “family” & “friends” are willingly complicit in this conspiracy against the human race. I have to always hold my tongue around them. & then you came along. I can actually talk to someone who understands the problems of this prison planet & not get ridiculed. I may be a reptilian, John. But I promise you, I am on your side & I want to help as much as I can. I love you John & I love humanity. It would be a tragedy if humanity was reduced to cattle for the Draconians. I will fight & protect you, John. I promise with my heart & soul. Please come back. Call me, please. I won’t blame you for your retreat. I promise.

You don’t know what to believe anymore. Your heart tells you she is genuinely in love with you, but your brain says shes gonna backstab you & eat you in some kind of spirit cooking, Saturn Cube, Moloch ritual. She’s right about your feelings. You would love to have a real reptilian waifur. But, you always viewed that as a fantasy & even if lizard girls did exist, you would not ever go near a Draconian. They literally feed off of suffering & enjoy making people suffer. That is the epitome of evil in your eyes. 

After pondering over her desperate message, you set up your Google maps for your home, dock your phone & drive. As you’re on the road, you are nervous as fuck. What you fear the most is if she’ll get other reptilians to take you away to some dark underground bunker somewhere & have her way with you. So to relieve your stress, you find some music to listen to as you are driving. After a few minutes, your phone starts ringing again. It’s Anna trying to call you again. You immediately hang up her call. She calls again & you hang up again. You rinse & repeat this five more times before she gives up calling you again. You are more shocked she’s not trying to get in your head again. She must be trying to get you back by normal means. Anna probably fears you are more likely to reject her if she gets in your head again. You drive up to one of those easy pass areas & you have to slow down to get through the booth. “John!” You hear from the passenger side of your car. You turn your head to see Anna sitting right next to you in her human form. You scream. How the fuck did she get in your car? You saw her crying in the middle of the street through your rearview mirror before? Did she beam herself into your car or something? You try to strike her with your fist. However, your fist phases right through her like some sort of hologram or ghost. “Get out of my head you bitch!” You yell out. 

“I’m not in your head, John. I know how you feel about my mind manipulation. I astral projected myself here. It’s the only way I could talk to you since you keep hanging up my calls.” Anna tells you with sadness. 

Fuck! You forgot that reptilians can do that. But the real question is, what can she do in her astral projection form? You are afraid she might make you drive off the road to your death. You just focus on the road & act like she’s not there. 

“John, please talk to me.” She pleads to you as you continue to ignore her. 

After a few minutes of her just asking you to talk to her & you ignoring her, Anna stops asking & starts crying. 

“John please talk to me. I don’t want you to leave me. I love you.” Anna cries out. 

“Stop it with the crocodile tears & leave!” You yell. 

“John, Please. Let's talk about thi-” 

“Shut up you alien succubus! You interrupt. “Don’t take the form of the fake girl I fell in love with. You messaged me about being honest with me. How about you astral project into your real form, scalie!” 

In that instant, her astral projection changes to her real form. “I just assumed that me being in my human form would relieve the tension. Sniff.” 

“Well, it didn’t, she-beast. What sane person would be relaxed after seeing your real form? Leave me alone!” 

“No, John. I won’t leave you alone. We need to talk right now.” 

“Talk about what? You wanting your hatchlings? Fuck off you gravid bitch. I ain’t impregnating some alien.” 

Anna grew silent, She didn’t have a good response to that last comeback of yours. Probably because of how true it was. Anna really wanted to have kids with you. However, you’ll probably be the male pray mantis of the relationship. She’ll eat your head off along with the rest of your body most likely. “Yes, John. I really do want hatchlings from you. But I can slow down for you if you don’t want that right now.” 

“I don’t want that at all. Period! I want human kids. Not alien hybrids. I’ve seen enough X-Files to know what path that would go down. Leave you fear feeding parasite!” 

Anna starts looking a lot angrier now. “Stop shutting me out, John!” She yells. “How about you just hang out with the real me for a little bit. & then after some time if you don’t feel comfortable with me I’ll leave you for good.”

“I want you to leave me for good now, Lizard brain! No fucking deal. You’ll just trick me.” 

She growls over your stubbornness & lets out a loud angry hiss. “NO I AM NOT GONNA LEAVE THAT EASSSSSSILY!” Anna hisses out. She then starts angry crying at you. “WE HAVE DONE TOO MUCH TOGETHER TO JUST CALL IT OFF LIKE THAT! I’VE BEEN TRYING TO BE ASSSSSSSS PATIENT AS POSSSSSSSIBLE WITH YOU, BUT YOU’RE REALLY MAKING IT HARD RIGHT NOW! WE ARE GOING TO TALK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I’M COMING BACK TO YOUR PLACE RIGHT NOW!” Anna hisses at you again & then her astral form disappears. 

Oh god. You really did it now. What is she gonna do to you or your family? You got to get to your house before she gets there. She might make your family commit mass suicide through her telepathy. Or worse, maybe she’ll erase you from the records & then take you somewhere where you're all hers. Damn, so many dark places this can all lead too. 

You drive as fast as possible now. Fuck the consequences, you got to drive over the speed limit to get back home. By driving fast, you cut your trip by half & get back there in over an hour instead of taking the normal three or two hours it takes to get back home. You park in your usual spot & open the door with your keys as quickly as you can. Right now it is twelve forty-three & your parents are just watching a movie this late in the day as usual. You feel tempted to ask your dad for his gun. Nevertheless, If you told him that Anna was a reptilian & you needed his gun to fend her off, he would think you are nuts. Hell, you would think you were nuts if you were in his shoes. So, you run upstairs to your room to get your dremel, your face shield, another shirt because you don’t want any sparks hitting your bare chest, then you run over to your parents' room, grab the gun safe that holds your dads gun & run downstairs to pry it open in the garage. You lock the garage door because you don’t want your parents to find out what you are doing. Your Dremel has to go through three of your grinding discs to get through the door of the gun safe. You had to use a hammer & a cats paw to pry open the door to get his gun. 

As you are pulling out your dad’s gun from his safe, you look out your garage door window & notice someone coming out of a car. Damn it, how did she get here so quickly. You open the gun case, load a magazine into the gun, pocket the other two extra magazines & run over to the front door of the house with your dad’s gun in your hands while still wearing your face shield. Your head peaks up to see through the front door window. Right as you look through the window, Anna’s face is pressed against the window with her teeth clenched together in an angry snarl. She even breaths against the window too. The whole thing is reminiscent to that scene in Jurassic Park where the raptor is looking through the window & fogs it up with its breath. She rings the doorbell. The ring alerts your parents. They walk into the kitchen & are startled by the gun in your hands. 

“Oh my god! John, why are you holding a gun?!” Your mom panics. 

“We can’t open the door! Anna’s not a human!” You try to attempt to shoot through the door to shoot Anna, but your dad tackles you & tries to take the gun out of your hand. He manages to knock off your face shield but fails to disarm you as you worm your way out of his grip. He backed you away from the door. However, you manage to hold him up near the door so he wouldn’t try that again. 

“I am not going to shoot you, dad! I need you both to cooperate with me here. Anna is not what she appears to be. She is a reptilian.” 

“What!” Your dad yells out at you. “Have you gone completely mad, John! Has the Jew stuff finally made  
you like that alien reptilian nut?” 

“No, she showed me her real form at the motel! & come on dad, I thought you believed the JQ stuff too?” 

“I do to a limited extend. But really? Jews being alien reptiles?” He reaches for the doorknob to try to open the door. “Let’s let Anna in & let's talk about this.” 

You point the gun at your dad. “Don’t even think about opening that door, dad!” 

Your Mom & Dad’s composure completely changes in that instant. They look like they are being puppeteered by some invisible entity. Your youngest brother, Linus, comes up from the basement & looks like he’s being mind-controlled too. 

“I have to let Anna in, John. She wants to talk to you” He opens the door despite you threatening him with his gun. 

Anna knows you are not going to shoot your own family. But to use them as a shield to get herself in your house. That’s a new low. Your family huddles near the door to act as human shields for Anna. She walks in & stands right behind them. 

You still keep your gun up. “Anna you fucking psycho bitch! Stop mind controlling my family!” 

“Put the gun down, John. I’ll let them go & then we’re gonna talk. Right now!” She hisses at you after she finishes talking. 

“No fucking way, Ann. This is between me & you. Let them go now!” 

Anna huffs out air in annoyance. “Uhh, fine. I’ll let them leave. But that gun is not going to do you any good, John. It only gives you the illusion of protection.” Your family walks out of the house & drive off in your dad’s car.

“Where are they going, Ann? You better no be making them drive off to some secret government black site!” 

She waves you off due to that last remark of yours. “John, I like your family. I would never do that to them. They are just going to stay at some hotel nearby. I already arranged it for them before getting here.” 

“What Hotel?!”

“I’m not telling you that until we talked about all of this, John.” 

You try to shoot her on the spot but the bullets go right through her. What? Is she in her astral projection form again or is she giving you an illusion? Reptilians after all can cloak themselves with their inter-dimensional abilities. It acts like a hologram around them, but unlike a hologram, you can feel it, smell it, taste it & see the illusion. She must be in this room somewhere & you don’t even know it. She disappears before your eyes. You circle the room to see where she really is. While you have the gun pointing at your fridge, Anna comes up right behind you, hugs you from behind & tries to grab the gun out of your hands. “John, why would you try to shoot me? Don’t you want to know where your family is?” You wiggle out of her hug & try to shoot her again but she fades out again. 

“I figured they would drive back home if I killed you on the spot.” You start to run up your stairs & shoot wildly behind you as you run up to your room. You slam the door, lock it, push your two cabinets in front of your door & reload your gun. “GO AWAY ANN! I DON’T WANT YOU NEAR ME!” You scream out at the top of your lungs. You grab your hema long sword & start swinging wildly in your room to see if Anna got in somehow & is hiding in plain sight somewhere. After five minutes of swinging at random places in your room, you confidently stop slashing your sword around in confidence that she did not come inside your room. You sit up against the wall in your room that is on the opposite side of your door. Pointing your gun at the door waiting for her to try to come through. Someone knocks on your door & you fire six shots through your door. Your door mirror shatters into pieces. 

“John, plea-” You fire again at the sound of her voice. Silence is left over after another one of your random shoot outs. God, your ears are ringing. Firing this gun is starting to hurt your ears. You should have grab ear protection from your dad’s gun case. “John, let’s tal-” You fire again & empty your second magazine. You're about to reload your gun with your last magazine, but you want to save one bullet for yourself if you can’t get out of this. “John, hear me out. Please don’t do anything that you will regret. I want what is best for you.” 

“I know what’s best for me. I don’t need you telling me what to do!” You fire through the door again emptying your entire magazine. Your breathing really hard after all of that shooting. You pull out the magazine & load the one bullet you have left into it. After you load the magazine again you wait for whatever happens next. 

“John, I know what you are thinking with that last bullet. Please don’t do it. You mean everything to me.” She starts crying again. “Please, John. Please, oh please, oh please don’t shoot yourself.” You start crying & banging & kicking the wall in frustration. “I love you so much, John. Please open up & let me in. I won’t hurt you. I’m here for you, John. I’m here for you.” 

You put the gun to your temples. “Go away Anna or I’ll blow my brains out!” You scream out. 

Anna starts crying out again. “John, let me comfort you like old times. Please, just relax. Don’t do anyth-” 

“Shut up & leave if you don’t want me to kill myself. LEAVE! NOW!”

“No, John. You need someone more than ever right now. I’m the only person who understands what you are feeling right now. You need me more than ever.” 

You hate to say it but she is kind of right. She is the only one who you can talk to about this reptilian world order. You can probably find some tin foil wearer somewhere who is an “expert” on this stuff. But, Anna actually has seen this stuff with her own eyes. She is a reptilian after all. & as much as she is saying she wants to talk to you about this, your brain still is telling you that trusting her would be irrational & dangerous. If you allow her to basically chaperoned you for the rest of your life through this "They Live" world, would there even be a point in living anymore? Actually, since you now know that you are living in a reptilian ruled world, you are now fully aware that your individual autonomy is all but an illusion. An illusion made to make you & other humans complacent to your prison planet. If you chose her, the rest of your life will be watching humanity decay into feral livestock for your alien overlords while you’ll be under Anna’s supervised protection. God, why did you have to be born into this timeline? You are completely powerless. 

As you press the gun hard against your head. You’re about to pull the trigger & something stops you. Or you should say, someone stops you. You hear a loud no coming from Anna as her astral projection phases into existence right in front of you & stops you from pulling the trigger. You try to push the trigger down with more force, but Ann’s astral form is not letting it budge at all. Then, Ann’s astral projection splits into three as one holds your gun while the other two move the cabinets that were blocking your door back into their original place. Both of the other two projections merge into one, unlock your door & phase into oblivion. Anna rushes in, walks right through her projection, causing her projection to vanish, takes the gun right out of your hand, disassembles it quickly & drops its remains right on the floor. You back up against the wall with your hands & arms covering your face as you well up with tears. “Get away from me.” You cry out. 

Anna looks sympathetic to you even though you tried to kill her. She walks up slowly to you with her hand out & tears in her eyes. Ready to hug you. “John, I’m sorry… My reveal was so… unconventional. I was. Sniff. I was so enticed by you. I wassss filled with so much lusty desire for you. I just lost total control over myself. & I thought that me showing you my reptilian form would be a big turn on for you. It was always a big turn on for you in our dreams after all.” She tries to hug you, but you try to hit her away. Her alien physiology makes her much stronger than you & she grabs your arms to prevent you from hitting her. Anna tries to be as gentle with you as possible. However, your struggling is making her have to apply more strain to your arms. She moves your arms to your side & gets you in a nice tight hug. Her tail wraps around your legs too. “Shh, stop moving, John. Don’t feel upset. Just relax. Shh. Just relax.” She whispers into your ears. Anna rubs your back as she hugs you. You struggle against her for a little bit, but you calm down after a few minutes. You’re shocked that she isn’t using her telepathy to calm you down too. “That’s because I’m trying to not force you to love me, John. I can control my telepathic projections but it’s hard for me to just turn off my mind reading. The reason I projected any of those feelings into your mind is to make you feel good. But I guess that can also kind of make you like like me in the process as well.”She pretty much just admitted right there that she was neurologically inducing you to love her. “Oh, yeah… I guess I was kind of forcing you to love me.” She says will shame in her voice. “You’re right you know, it’s in our nature to be deceptive. Us reptilians. But, everything I told you about me was the truth, John. Maybe I was concocting you to love me, but I was just being honest with you through the whole thing. Mostly.” She rubs her snoot against your face. “I love you so much, John. Please forgive me.” 

Feelings of guilt start filling your head. Why did you run away from this amazing woman of yours? You know her people are literal bloodthirsty man-eaters. But not her. Not your Anna. She loves you very much & she’s showing it right now. Anna may have made some big boo-boos with your reaction to the real her. But she was just desperate. Afraid that you would leave her. Not love her anymore. Not have a family with her. She would probably kill herself if she couldn’t have that with you. Your suicide is not optional  
for her. Your life is her requirement. You must live so you & her can enjoy each other, have a family & grow old together. That is all she wants from you & you ran away from her because of the stigma her races carry around. She is not like the other bad Draconians. She is pure. An angel among the demons. Your one & only based girlfriend. 

You hug her back & nuzzle against her snoot too. “I’m sorry I reacted so badly to the real you, Ann. You know what kind of stigma your kind gets around humans who know about your kind? I was just afraid you would kill me after I gave you your alien mutt babies.” 

“If I was gonna kill you after sex, John. Then I would have never revealed my true form to you until it was too late. I showed you my true form out of honesty, not out of malice. This was just driving me nuts, John. I wish I could have told you sooner honestly. But that’s not the kind of thing you first dump on a guy you just meet. I’m glad you know now though.” She kisses you on the check. “I love you, John. I truly do.” 

As she holds you against the wall with her hug, she starts humming & you start hearing music in your head. “Anna I thought I tol-” She shuts you up with a kiss on your lips. Anna’s very brief about it. 

“I know you don’t want me in your head, but I just want some background music so I can sing this song just right to you.” She whispers to you. 

The song that you are hearing in your head is Slow, Love, Slow by Nightwish. After hearing the first thirty or so seconds of her humming her musical telepathically to your head. She starts to sing to you.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6l4H689FtM I recommend listening while reading)

“Come and share this painting with me  
Unveiling of me, the magician that never failed  
This deep sigh coiled around my chest  
Intoxicated by a major chord  
I wonder  
Do I love you or the thought of you?”

Anna starts caressing your face with her right hand. You put your hands around her lower back in response. 

“Slow, love, slow  
Only the weak are not lonely

She then presses her face against yours. Gazing into your eyes for a few seconds before she gives you some more breathing room. 

“Southern blue, morning dew  
Let-down-your guards, I-love-you's  
Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear rhymes  
A slumber deeper than time  
Slow, love, slow  
Only the weak are not lonely” 

Her mouth comes into contact with yours & she brings you into a deep passionate kiss. She hugs you with force. Making sure your chest is pressing up against her bosom. For a reptilian like her, her maw isn’t too long. It is wider than yours, but you can at least kiss her properly. You & Anna stay like this for a good minute before she breaks away again. 

Slow, love, slow  
Slow, Slow” 

She ends her song with a long hum & quiets down. She bear hugs you & presses you against her breasts again. Her muzzle rubbing up against the right side of your head. “I love you & I love the thought of you.” She whispers into your ear.

You & her stay against the wall for a few minutes before you both feel tired. You wanted to go to sleep & you wanted her to sleep with you. Both of you stripped to your undergarments & go under the sheets together. Anna spoons up against you & rubs her hand through your hair. “Go to sleep, love. I’ll tell you everything you need to know soon. Shush, Just relax & dream of me.” She kisses you on the check again. You fall asleep in her embrace.


	5. How Eggs Are Made & Why They Need Human Spunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada is sharing another dream with Anna telepathically. She explains to him the origins of Humanity & why the Reptilians created them.

How Eggs Are Made & Why They Need Human Spunk

All you see right now is a bright white. You feel nothing. It’s all odorless. Not a peep from anything. A six sense senses something though. It senses a presence, a familiar one. As much as you don’t feel anything, it feels like you are being caressed by someone. Sensations start to return to you. “How do you feel?” The familiar voice asks. Right as the voice asks you it’s question, you wake up in a bed that is in an open field. You lean up, but the familiar pulls you back to the bed. “Relax, love. How do you feel?” You turn around to see Anna holding you in her grasps. 

“I feel fine.” You reply.

“How does it make you feel that we dream together?” 

“It feels good, but I don’t really like being a literal open book for you though. I kinda want my own headspace.” 

“Oh, I know, John. My telepathy can be a little much for those who can detect it. But I want to be as much as an open book for you as you are for me. I’ll work something out for you so we’re on equal footing.” She wraps her tail around you as it stretches & constricts all around you like a big snake. Her tail isn’t strangling the life out of you. But she is being very touchy & intimate with it. Anna gives you a bunch of kisses on your face. “I love you my sweet little prey.” She kisses you on your neck. Taking her sweet time kneading & massaging your neck with her lips & tongue. Her maw comes close to your right ear. Breathing her breath on it. “You smell nice as usual, John. But tonight isn’t just all about worldly pleasures. I did tell you after all that I would tell you the truth. The truth about everything. You’re about to find out about things that most humans don’t have the privileged to learn. Truths that are so earth-shattering that most people want to go back to being blue pilled.” 

In that instant, everything shifts into an old shanty room with a fireplace, two big red leather chairs facing each other, a little table is in between the chairs with a little box & a glass of water on it. You’re sitting on one of the chairs while Anna is sitting in the other & is dressed as Morpheus. “Really, Ann? The Matrix. Don’t you think that’s a little too cliché? May I remind you that that movie was made by two trannies.” You respond. 

Anna laughs at your response. “Shut up & play along, Neo.” She picks up the little box, pulls out the pills & places the box back onto the table. The blue pill is in her left hand while the red pill is in her right hand. Just like the movie but Morpheus is a green female reptile. “There is no turning back now, John. You have already seen too much of your real reality.” She opens up her left hand. Revealing to you the blue pill. “If you take the blue pill, our relationship ends right here, right now. You’ll wake up in your bed, forget me & believe in whatever you want to believe.” Then, her right hand opens up revealing to you the almighty red pill. It has a holy aura to it that distinguishes it from its movie counterpart. “If you take the red pill, you’ll stay in clown world & I’ll show you how deep the rabbit hole goes.” 

You reach for the blue pill & fling it into the fireplace. “I don’t know how anyone can take the blue pill.” 

“Only weak-minded individuals want to go back to the illusion. Strong-minded people like yourself only want the truth. Even if it means that they lose everything they care about. Are you willing to learn the truth even if it means losing everything, Neo?” 

“I have always been told when I was a Jehovah's Witness that I should care about the truth. No matter what. & they mentally prepared me for losing everything. Because the cult told me & others that Satan & his system of things were out to get us. The cult also told us that we may lose loved ones, our homes & other worldly possessions in the last days before Armageddon. Yes, Anna. I want to know the truth.” You take the red pill & swallow it down with the water that is sitting on the table. Once you put the water down, everything in the room starts shaking, the walls & the floors boards get ripped apart & get sucked into the abyss. Only you, Anna, the two chairs & the little table with water are all that’s left in the black void. 

“Based choice, John.” You roll your eyes. The Matrix is cool & all, but this is cringe. 

“Let’s get to those earth-shattering red pills Ann!” You say impatiently.

“Be patient, John.” Right as she says that, the room becomes stormy. You see that the void has now become a rainy mountainous landscape. Everything is cloudy, barely any sunlight.

“Why are we here Anna?” 

“Well, John. The conspiracy against your kind starts at the very beginning. The very beginning of all life. Let me ask you a question. How do you think life formed on this planet. Do you think it formed through abiogenesis through pools of goo or hydrothermic vents? Or do you think it happened through panspermia through extraterrestrial means?” 

“I’m gonna have to lean on the panspermia choice since you’re highly implying that ancient aliens created all life.” 

“Yep. I know this is going to get pretty predictable. You’ve read up on a lot of this stuff already, but it’s my job to tell you what’s truth & what’s lies. Look above.” She points to the sky. You look up & see bright things coming out of the clouds. They look like missiles of some sort. “Those are gene bombs. In order to get life started, you have to make chemical reactions with the natural elements to create the building blocks of life. You first got to create proteins. Then you have to create reactions that cause those proteins to become RNA. Next, you have to promote the evolution of RNA to become DNA so it can replicate itself. & finally, by aiding DNA to evolve into a single-celled organism, you can guide the single-celled organism to become the desired life form you want it to become.” (Anna is explaining the panspermia hypothesis with ancient alien touches https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REl20rlZGTw & the RNA world theory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYQQD0KNOis )

“So did the Draconians created humanity or did the Anunnaki create us?” You shrug. 

“Good question. The Anunnaki & the Draconians are the same race. That’s just what the Akkadians, the Assyrians & the Sumerians referred to the Draconians as. The confusion that they are two different alien races is just Draconian misinformation.” 

“Okay. Thanks for clearing that up. I always wondered that.” 

“I know you have, John.” 

Time begins to Accelerate. You see plants evolving on the rocky terrain you & Ann are on. The first land organisms start to emerge from the sea & are rapidly evolving into more terrestrial animals. You then start seeing a new sapient species walking among you & Anna. They look like dinosaurs of some kind. Their civilization is emerging all around you. Villages are built, wars are fought, towns are constructed, more wars, cities & skyscrapers are built & then at the peak of their civilization a massive war occurs between them & what looks like the Draconians (AKA the Reptilians). 

“Humans weren’t the first species to emerge from Draconian creation.” She points out to you. “The saurians were humanity’s predecessors. The Draconian’s mistake was making them too much like themselves. Because of how similar they were to Draconians they were a lot harder for them to control. For the Draconians, fighting the saurians was like fighting themselves. As you can see here, a great war amongst the Draconians & the saurians occurred over sixty-six million years ago.” 

“Wait, so the asteroid didn’t wipe out the dinosaurs?” You ask.

“No, it did wipe them out. That’s what ended the war. However, the asteroid did not hit Earth by natural means.” As soon as Anna said this, you & her are off-world in the cold expanse of outer space. She brings you to what looks like our solar system’s asteroid belt. You always have seen asteroid belts in the movies being so chaotic, but the asteroids, in reality, are much more spaced apart then how Hollywood sci-fi depicts them. The boring reality is that an asteroid belt is not really that dangerous to navigate through. There are billions of asteroids in our solar system’s asteroid belt, but these gargantuan pieces of dead worlds are millions of miles apart from each other. No way you could put yourself in danger flying through all of this. Anna then brings you to a very enormous asteroid that had a very colossal mining rig built on it. It even looked like it had engines built on it. It kind of reminded you of that episode of Invader Zim where Mars was built into a spaceship by the Martians. “At this point in the saurian civilization, they have developed advanced space crafts to travel around the solar system. They got a huge chunk of their precious metals & industrial metals from asteroids. The Saurians created vast asteroid mining rigs in the asteroid belt between Jupiter & Mars. They would usually catch smaller asteroids in a big space net of sorts & bring them to a processing plant on the moon. But they also built mining facilities on the bigger asteroids too. In fact, many saurian colonies lived on these big asteroids. Aside from that though, the saurians were losing to the Draconians. So in a final act of desperation, the saurians used Mining Site Omega here as a kinetic kill weapon to wipe out all of the Draconians on Earth. Even if it meant that they would wipe out billions of saurians on Earth in the process.” 

You & her now jump back to Earth’s orbit. You witness the asteroid, Mining Site Omega crash into Earth & wiping out 75% of all species on Earth. The deep impact of the asteroid & its explosion can be seen from space. Its explosion creates such strong kinetic forces on the planet’s tectonic plates causing them to vibrate from the force of impact creating a magnitude 11 earthquake across the planet  
that destroys all of the landmasses it collided & creates tsunamis to flood everything. Atmospheric temperatures got hotter & deadlier as the shock wave hails molten rock all over the planet. Setting everything ablaze. The majority of the organism surviving the blast would die later from starvation or other toxins released from the impact. Earth has survived many worse extinction-level events, but the K-T extinction had to be the biggest light show of them all. You turn to Anna in befuddlement. You’re confused as to why the saurians were willing to wipe out their own race in order to defeat the Draconians. 

“Why.” You ask with shock. “Why would they destroy themselves to defeat the Draconians? This is so self-destructive. Would there have been a worse fate for their kind if they were to lose to the Draconians?” 

“Yes, John. There would have been a worse fate for the saurians if they have surrendered to the Draconians.” Anna tells you with dread. “I first need to explain both the saurians reasons for creation & humanities reason for creation before I can appropriately explain to you the Draconians' plans for your races.” 

Anna then warps you both back to the surface of the Earth. You see life reemerging from all of the carnage & rapidly evolve to the ancestors of the mammals that now roam the planet today. Placental & non-placental mammals competed for dominance in the earlier years of the mammalian take over of the planet. The placental mammals win the evolutionary arms race & become the dominant group of mammals on earth. Humans descended from these placental mammals & over millions of years of evolution, we would emerge to be the dominant life form on this planet. Or what you have been told that is. The fact of the matter is that humanity is second to the Reptilian overlords that engineered their evolution. 

She then brings you to the far future. Everyone has been moved to the cities through Agenda 21 & Agenda 30 plans. The world is reminiscent to Blade Runner & that terrible movie Ready Player One. Everyone is living in small trailer pods & are rarely let out. All of the major dystopian novels that you have ever read have now become reality. People are under mass surveillance, private property has been stripped from them, the family has been abolished, people are taken away from their pods if they are viewed as dissidents & are reeducated. The worst thing about all of this is that people want this. Humans are given all of the food, entertainment, sex & social interactions that they can want. The cattle are let out every so often to socialize & mate. Why would people rebel if they are provided with bread & circus all the time? In a sense, the modern man has become a slave like these men. Social safety nets act as the modern bread & circus while we are constantly being bombarded with useless informational distractions like pop culture, movies, television, music & porn. We are slaves to unending debt created by the economic systems that keeps perpetuating our debt slavery. Huxley was right. People will love their oppression, to adore the technologies that undo their capacity to think & the perfect dictatorship would have the appearance of a democracy, but would basically be a prison without walls in which the prisoners would not even dream of escaping. It would essentially be a system of slavery where, through consumption & entertainment, the slaves would love their servitude. He was right that our democracy would just turn into oligarchies. He was right about so much. But he didn’t envision that his nightmare would be combined from other dystopian books as well. It’s almost as if the global elites looked at these books as instruction manuals to spread their global hegemony. 

“Let me start my explanation with a question. Have you ever heard of the Revolutionary Phenotype?” Anna asks.

“I have. What about it?” You asked with crossed arms. 

“Well, I already explained to you that proteins created RNA & then RNA created DNA & so on. But for a new phenotype to emerge, it needs to use the old phenotype as a replicator. RNA had to use proteins as a replicator, DNA used RNA as a replicator. Now, what do you think the next revolutionary phenotype is, John?” 

“Wait there’s another phenotype after DNA?” This makes you scared because how J.F. Gariepy describes the phenotype after DNA in his book is basically as an AI take over where DNA through humans will become the replicator for the machine overlords. & this will happen through genetic engineering through machine algorithms picking the best genes for human reproduction. Basically, humanity merged with machines & became a hive mind. (I am keeping this part short. This is a basic gist of the revolutionary phenotype. I recommend watching his reading on the last chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i2P9H8Vkg0 ) But humans aren’t being massively reproduced by machines through computer algorithms, yet. So what is the phenotype that preceded DNA? 

“Yes, it has been in existence for a long time now. You see the Draconians evolved from a race that was very similar to their own physiology. But went extinct a long time ago. This race was the means of reproduction for the Draconians. The forth phenotype in question is the fourth dimension or inter-dimensionality. An organism that is both part of the physical world & not part of it. This now-extinct race was a metamorphism for the Draconians to ascend to their higher plane of existence. They would breed with these evolutionary predecessors to reproduce. But, as their numbers grew, the more their evolutionary predecessors dwindled. Eventually becoming genetically & inter-dimensionally assimilated into the Draconian hoard. What was left of them became infertile because of genetic degradation & overtime they died out. So, since they lost their DNA replicator to replicate their phenotype, they had to recreate a DNA compatible organism to continue their reproduction. Inter-dimensionality gave the reptilians longevity not ever seen in DNA based organisms. Inter-dimensionality can preserve them for millions upon millions of years. RNA created DNA for informational preservation, but it has nothing in comparison to the fourth dimension in informational preservation. & again, the Draconians created the saurians as a way to replace their deceased evolutionary linage of reproduction. However, it had its consequences. They were too much like them. & when a phenotype creates a replicator that is too much like them, the replicator has a chance of replacing them. The Draconians didn’t want to become what RNA became for DNA. If they were to lose to the saurians, they would have become the saurians means of replication & reproduction. Luckily for the Draconians though, they had the upper hand. Even though a big chunk of the Draconians died from the meteor as well, the saurians before the extinction event helped to produce enough surviving Draconians to allowed them to engineer the next DNA replicator for the Draconian’s reproduction. This new linage of Draconians had to engineer their new replicator to be as similar but also as dissimilar to them as possible. They didn’t want to recreate the saurian problem their last linage had with their new replicator after all. The replicator tango has to always go to the Draconians' favor. So in short, John. The Reptilians created humanity to continue their reproduction.” 

You take in all of what Anna has just revealed to you. Are you just some fresh hunk spunk to her so she can reproduce her linage of reptilians? Does she even love your or are you just being used to scratch her instinctual itch? “Anna. Am I just a way for you to have babies? You know your next clutch of eggs for the next generation of Draconians? Do you even love me or am I just relieving your instinctual urges?” 

Anna looks disheartened by your remark. She gets off of her red chair & sits on your chair’s armrest. She cradles your head in her hands. Applying gentle strokes to your cheeks. A smile appears on her face. “Well, isn’t love always some instinctual urge that all organisms have for the ones they want to mate with?” 

“I can’t really argue with that, to be honest. But the real question I want to know is will our love last?” 

Anna gets more in your lap now. She puts her arms around your neck & gazes into your eyes. “I believe our love will survive the eons of time itself.” She comes in for a deep kiss. Her head turns to the side to enclose your cheeks within her maw as she rams her tongue through your lips. Your tongue tries to fight her invading muscle but to no avail. Her long forked tongue fills your entire mouth & is even filling up both of your cheeks. You look like a hamster with puffed up cheeks because of her tongue’s molestation of your mouth. She breaks away from her kiss & gives you a nice wet slurp to your face with that salivating tongue of hers. “I wuv you that much mister.” She boops you on the nose. “But the real question you should be asking is will our relationship be a parasitic one or a symbiotic one? 

You wrap your hands around Anna’s backside & pull her closer too you. That brings out a giggle from her. “Elaborate for me please.” 

“Sure, Sure. I'll be happy to. Well if you haven’t realized it yet, the relationship between the Draconians & the two species they created is a parasitic relationship. A parasite feeds off of the host but gives them just enough sustenance to keep them alive. So they can keep using them for resources. The Draconians are just like this when it comes to the human & saurian civilizations. They make them suffer so they can mentally feed off of their suffering, they use them to reproduce & in the process they may hurt them or destroy them. Draconians will also eat them & keep others human or saurians around like cattle for other fleshly desires. Draconians are truly  
monstrous parasites. They take away more than they give. That’s what all parasites do.” 

“You’re not keeping the optimism up here Anna.” You say uncomfortably. 

“But here’s the optimistic part. I have a plan. For you see, reptilians like me don’t wish to act as a parasite to the humans we want to mate with. We need humans for the survival of our species. But what we need is to turn the Draconian Human relationship into a symbiotic relationship.” 

“& how do you intend on doing that, Ann? Read the Draconians the bible to make them repent of their Judeo-Satanism?” You tease. 

Anna laughs. “If only that would work. Remember, the bible & other religious texts are all a system of reptilian control. It’s all controlled ops. What we need to do is outbreed them. Demographically replace them over a period of time.” 

“How the hell can we succeed in that, Ann?” You howl in defeat. “They are already doing that with ethnic Europeans. What makes you think that they won’t anticipate that?” 

“Well, Draconians aren’t going to expect their own to revolt against them. The majority are already really united on the same issues. However, many Draconian hybrids who have been born in this century are also dealing with the same struggles of modernity that many humans have to deal with. They may get short cuts with having reptilian blood & all, but they still struggle with this prison planet. Many of them have adopted the ideals & customs that the Draconian overlords before them have constructed as ideals to keep the masses complacent. These dissidents want liberty, freedom, self-determination, property rights, families, community & someone they can truly love.” Anna hugs you extra tight after saying love to you. “Unlike many other Draconians, these Draconians don’t like feeding off of people’s suffering the same way normal Draconians do. In fact, these Draconians like myself like the mental stimulation of positive emotions better than negative emotions.”

Wow, that explains why she likes making you feel good all the time. The psychic vampirism of Reptilians gives them a natural proclivity to want to inflict suffering on humans. They get a mental kick from our distress. They get high off of it. Reptilians will even make you feel dread through their telepathy if you are in their presence. Anna however is the exact opposite. She gets a mental high from your happiness & love for her. & unlike her evil Reptilian counterpart, she uses her telepathy to make you feel calm, happy & cheerful. & you can’t forget aroused as well. If there are more Reptilians like her out there, maybe we do having a fighting chance. 

“They want a harmonious system just like we do.” She Continues. “But the problem is they are afraid to organize or don’t know how to organize. First, we need to start making the first generation of our new world order. Then we need to start networking with people like us. This maybe something you may not live to see in your lifetime. But with certain life preservation technologies, I’ll make sure you’ll see it to the end. We’ll have to play the long game with this. By networking & outbreeding the bad Draconians, overtime with our rebellious offspring, we’ll take back the institutions & have order again. Humanity & Reptilians will become a symbiotic species & we bring in a new age of enlightenment. It would be like how the Medieval Europeans executed a majority of the violent males in the population to reduce the homicide rate. After all, John. Criminality, aggression & anti-sociality have been proven to be genetic. We just have to weed out the bad Reptilians from the gene pool.” (I recommend The European Revolution to understand the hereditarian position she is espousing https://www.bitchute.com/video/P78Zd8265_k/ ).

“That’s a lot of optimism there, Ann. But, is it realistic?” You ask with concern.

“You are the first step of my plan. I & other allies of mine are also trying to look for mates & are networking each other into mainstream institutions to slowly take them over. But right now they have to hold their noses & tread through what the elite Draconians want them to do.” 

“How big is this movement?” 

“Decently sized, but children are the future after all & we need to make as many as possible.” She licks your neck & breaths on your left ear. “We need to make the future, John. You & me, John. You & me.” She Whispers seductively in your ear. 

“Can I ask Ann. Why am I more desirable to you if I have less reptilian DNA?” 

“We cannot allow another puppet class to exist again, John. Humans who have the most reptilian DNA are puppeteered by the reptilians all the time. It’s especially hard for human-reptilian hybrids since they are so easy to control.” 

“So they can easily control you too Anna?” 

“No, I said human-reptilian hybrids. Not reptilian-human hybrids. There’s a big difference between the two.” 

You rub the back of your head in embarrassment. “Yeah, you confused me there for a sec. Let me make sure I’m understanding what you are saying. So are human-reptilian hybrids humans with reptilian morphology while reptilian-human hybrids are reptilians with human characteristics like your hair & your breasts?” 

“Yep, that’s correct. But I want to add to that. Human-reptilian hybrids are only born from a human mother & Reptilian-human Hybrids are only born through a reptilian mother.” 

Oof. You don’t know how to feel about that. You would feel a little more comfortable about having kids with her if her babies looked human. But having little lizards as your kids. Do you even want that? “So if I had children with you, I could only have lizard offspring from you?” 

“Yes. I could only have reptilian offspring normally. But, there are available fertility treatments I could use to produce human offspring.” 

Hmm… She can have both actually, interesting. “How would you do that, Ann? Would your human babies be developing in your womb or would they come out of eggs like your lizard babies? I ask cause I would love & caress your plump pregnant belly every day you carry my child.” You kiss her on her cheek in response. Anna blushes in response. 

Anna's eyes spark with a fascination with your suggestion. “It would be interesting to have a child gestate inside me. I would like to know how the human woman would feel when they have a child growing inside them. I’ll see what I can do, John. But I do want my own lizard kids as well. I’ll see if I can make you some human kids too. I would love to cherish another little you in our family.” She tells you with glee. Anna then takes off her shirt. Her breasts are exposed & her gravid belly is plump with eggs. “I don’t have babies gestating in me. But I am full of eggs right now. If you want a belly to caress though, a gravid belly full of eggs is like a pregnant belly. It deserves your love & affection too.” She tells you with lust. 

You smile at her suggestion. “with pleasure, Ann. Take my chair. Let me get up so I can massage that scaly belly of yours.” As your about to get up, Anna snaps her fingers, the chair you are both sitting on instantly turns into a bed & the dystopian scenery changes to a bedroom.

“That’s better.” Anna remarks. She moves further up the bed & makes herself more comfortable with the pillows on the bed. She lays on her back with her gravid belly sticking up in the air. Her finger waves you over. “Come my eternal mate. I want you to snuggle & caress our future family. Make them desire your love & embrace.” 

She rubs her belly in anticipation. You take your shirt off & crawl on the bed to her waiting gravid belly. First, you give Anna a quick kiss on the lips. Then, you place your ear onto her belly. Listening to the eggs moving around inside her. She places her hand on your head. Pressing you into her belly. “Do you hear them?” She asks. “They want you to be their father. They want your seed so they can gain life. They want to live so they can be with you. Your future children don’t want to stay in me forever or come out as sterile eggs. They want us to mate, become one yolk, to consummate our union so they can be with us. They want a family with you. With us, John.” Anna’s hand stops applying force to your head. She gently rubs you head having her clawed fingers carefully scratch your scalp to relax you. You kiss her yellow belly while you knead & massage it. Anna breaths out loudly with satisfaction. “Ohhh. This will feel so much better when we really do this.” She moans out to you. Your hands move the fat around her belly in circles as you feel the eggs inside of her. You rub your cheeks against her belly with a smirk on your face. She smells nice too. Anna moans again to your massage. Her scales feel heavenly on your skin. They would feel really nice against your own body. So you move on top of her with your own belly laying on top of hers. Belly against belly, a gasp comes out of Anna. A gasp of arousal that is. Your cheeks rub against her snout as you fondle her breast & rub you belly against hers. Her scales, the feeling of her full belly & her smell makes your wood harden in your shorts. A noticeable tent can be seen breaching your shorts. Your concealed erection presses against her groin & under her belly causing Anna to jump up a little in excitement. She holds your head with her hands & locks your sight to her face. Her eyes stare intensely into yours. A toothy smile takes hold of her face. Her tongue makes a loud lewd slurp across her lips. She blows her pheromones into your face. “You smell that? That intense sensual smell, John? Reptilians also produce pheromones when we want to mate.” She opens her maw & breaths her pheromones on you again. You take a deep whiff of her earthly aroma. It makes you feel good. Your eyeballs roll to the back of your eye sockets from the sensations the pheromones are producing. “I sweat these pheromones, I exhale  
them & they are especially strong when they are released from my ass & egg maker.” She expels more of her pheromone breath to your face. Your cheeks are becoming so red from the chemical concoction that she is breathing on you. Her tongue also licks your face. Spreading more of her pheromone laced saliva on your face. The love chemical goes through the pores of your skin & makes you feel more aroused than before. Pre is leaking out of your shaft & staining your shorts with a noticeable wet stain. “I can feel your excitement, John. Let’s get up from this wet dream & let’s do this for real.” She slowly licks your face again leaving more of her pheromone contaminated glaze. 

You really want this. Your erection can’t deny it. But, your principles take priority over your urges. You want her hand in marriage before you consummate any lewd union with her. Anna stops her licking & looks disappointed now. She wants it badly, but she sensed that you wanted to wait still. But then you see the excitement jump back to her face. She hugs you tight & nuzzles your face. “I see. You still want to wait. But, I also sense that you actually want to marry me now.” 

Nervousness strikes you like an assassin in the dark. “Uhhh. I’m feeling more open to it now, but I’m still not sure. & if I did. I would want to surprise you & don’t know how to do that if you can read my mind all the time.” 

Anna just looks annoyed now. She rolled her eyes to your response. “Your uncertainty is cute, John. But, it is also very annoying at the same time. I’m getting to a point where I am seriously contemplating on whether I should just rape you & force you into holy union with me or not.” She pouts & then her eyes light up. A devious smile appears on her face. “If you don’t want sex sex with me right now. How about I show you how I make eggs hmmm? Maybe the egg making process will make you more certain of yourself.” 

“You wanna make eggs with me in this dream of ours don’t you, Ann?” 

“You know it, mister. Consider this a demo for the real deal.” 

Right as she says that, her tail snakes it’s way up to your shorts & then pulls both your shorts & boxers right off in a quick swoop. Her tail tosses your shorts off of the bed. She takes a big whiff. “Ahhh. I can smell your male musk so much better now. A human female wouldn’t value that musk of yours, but a reptilian female will go crazy over it.” She then pulls off her own pants despite the fact that you are laying on top of her right now. Anna tosses her pants to the floor but keeps her panties in her hand. She places the panties in front of your nose. “Smell them. They have my arousal all over them.” You take a hint of the sex-soaked panties & the pheromones in them make you buck up into her belly. Electrical signals travel up your spine from the sensations that her pheromones create. She turns the panties inside out & you see a slimy wet glaze on them. It oozes with her mating scent. “Take a taste, love.” She Whispers. Your tongue comes out of your mouth to lap up her arousal soaked panties. The love ooze gets your taste buds all stimulated. Making you hungry for more. You greedily lap up the juices from her panties. Her pheromones are making you go into a frenzy. She tries to take them away. However, your primal instincts want more of her taste. She slaps you & throws the panties to the floor. “Behave yourself mister or I’ll have to put you down with my mating press.” 

Her hands drag your face into her maw for a kiss. Your throat gets plunged in by her fat tongue. You choke on her invading mouth muscle. She rubs your throat with her finger. “Let my love muscle in, John.” She says to you telepathically. You start sucking down her tongue & she starts to ecstatically suck on your face with her maw. Anna makes loud obscene sucking noise on your face. Anna them flips you over. Now she is pressing you against the mattress. Her invasive orifice starts to flood your mouth with a syrupy savory fluid. This fluid is not like her normal spit. Her spittle has an interesting taste to it usually, but this is a whole another experience. Her invading tongue slows down your ability to swallow this savory secretion causing it to pool in your mouth. The taste makes you want her even more. You want to splatter her vaginal walls with your seed more than ever now. The invading muscle unclogs your throat & you gluttonously swallow her oral secretion. She breaks away from her kiss. You're hungry for more of those ambrosial fluids of hers. How could she deny you those thirst-quenching fluids of hers? It makes you feel really good. You get this warm cozy insatiable feeling in your stomach. Then the feeling moves all over your body. Giving you this unappeasable urge to fuck Anna raw. The sensation then builds up in your balls & your dick. You can feel your sexual organs twitching with anticipation. Fluid building up in your testes as more pre starts leaking down your needy erection like a whole bottle of molasses has been spilled. A primitive urge makes you growl at Anna. She smiles at your sexual hunger. “Oh my. Looks like someone is still thirsty. I’ll make sure to quench that big thirst of yours, love. Your gonna be hooked on my pheromone mixed molasses. Alcohol or any other drug will never interest you once you have a taste of my pheromones.” Her maw hovers over your face. “Now drink up.” Anna’s maw engulfs your mouth & covers your cheeks. Her tongue dances in your mouth as your tongue eagerly tangos with hers while her molasses pheromone cocktail floods your mouth. You gulp the deluge of fluids being secreted into your mouth by her forceful kiss. She presses you under her thirst-quenching kiss for a good solid minute before she breaks out of her kiss. The lovely secretions drool from her mouth & onto your face as you gulp the last of it down. She lathers your face up with her secretions as you press her against your body in a tight hug. Your breathing is erratic as the syrupy sex stimulant gets absorbed into your system. 

She turns her body on top of you & puts you in a 69ing potion. Her plump belly lays on your chest as her dripping clit hovers above your face. Ropes of her fluids are dripping out of her cunt like the molasses she mouth fed you earlier. A drop drips on your lips. Your tongue reaches out for a taste. The taste is even more potent than the other secretion she gave you. The ripe savory taste makes you hungrily want more. Her tongue starts slobbering more of her oral secretions on your genitals. “I hope you’re still thirsty, love. Our clutch wants to give you a pick me upper too.” She suckles your cock in her mouth while her tongue lathers your balls with a torrent of the sticky fluids that is oozing out of her oral cavity. Her mouth pulls off of your twitching phallus with a gooey plop. She licks her lips. “I got to make sure your organ here is completely stimulated. After my lips & tongue fully stimulate your...” She takes a long lick from the base of your cock to your tip. Ann licks her chops with glee. “Your liquid baby batter ejaculator, my other lips will feed you my concentrated love concoction. After I finish jacking you up with my love potion, you’ll be cumming buckets within me.” She takes your balls in her mouth & fondles them with her tongue. Her maw breaks away again with another wet pop. “Hmmmm. Love that musky male smell of yours.” The tip of her snout presses against your groin & she takes a big sniff of your ball musk. “Ohhh. Just lovely. Get ready for your next molasses shot, love. Now, say ah.” You say ahhh with a wide-opened mouth as she slams her dripping snatch onto your face with her butt pressing against your forehead. That pheromone aroma is even stronger from her privates than her own breath. Her trickling cunt lands right on your mouth & it wastes no time discharging the love fluids into your awaiting orifice. With both hands, you hold & press down her bottom to your face as you drink up her aphrodisiacal fluids & inhale her love musk. Anna blushes as she squirts more of her fluids down your throat. Her hips squeeze your head from the sexual build-up that she is relieving in you. Reptilians like her get a build-up of pheromonal fluids in their oviducts when they are gravid with eggs. Their bodies produce these pheromone cocktails for their mate's consumption so their mate can ejaculate enough viable semen to fertilize their eggs. Natures natural aphrodisiac. This release of pressure for Anna is so intoxicating for her that she starts to bellow & vibrate on top of you. You feel the eggs inside her shake on top of you. Just like that night in the motel, you feel what she feels & she feels what you feel. She is in an orgasmic nirvana from her release & your musk while you are getting drunk & high off of her erogenous drink. Loud sucking, slurping & sniffing can be heard from Anna as inhales your musk & pleasures your gentiles. She even lightly rakes your shaft with her teeth which makes you jolt your cock deeper into her throat. This allows her to make strong swallowing contractions on the tip of your cock. As you swallow more & more of her stimulant, you feel a build-up of fluids in your balls & inside your bladder. You want to expel this buildup, but you need more intense stimulation on your twitching hard member. Anna’s mouth is heavenly, but it is only priming your member for the main course. You need her vacuum chambered vagina to get the release you anxiously desire. After about a minute of her release, she squirts out the last of her secretion & you lick up the last few drops off of her tasty savory sex palate. She moans out really loudly as her ass & legs let out a shiver on your face after she finishes. 

As you’re feeling the afterglow of her bodily date drug, Anna crawls off of you to lay on her back next to you & splays her legs apart. Inviting you to ravage her  
egg maker. Her tail gently touches your face. Enticing you to come over to claim her. Your twitch member yearns to deep dive into that pussy of hers. It leaks pre in anticipation. It seeks to fertilize her & make her bring new life. So you & her can have a family together. That’s what us humans are good for a Reptilian like her after all. Making eggs & families. “Come, John. I want to get you hooked on this. After all, If you do mate with me for real. You’ll be making eggs with me for all of our existence. I want the biggest family ever & I couldn’t think of a better person to make that family than you.” Anna spreads her legs wider & opens her pussy with her fingers. Giving you a godly look into that sacred sex of hers. Her organ leaks with want. Wanting that twitching member of yours. “Come get sum, love.” She moans out. You jump her & get her in the tightest grip you have ever given her. You bite down on the right side of her neck, drawing blood as your penis penetrates her steaming opening in one powerful thrust. Anna lets out a loud yelp. Your tongue eats up her spicy metallic tasting blood. Marking her as yours with the mother of all hickeys. Her vagina was applying industrial machinery pressure on your member while her intense muscles want your dick to move deeper into her. You pull out to thrust into her tight wet snatch again but her snatch’s constrictions give your member a lot of resistance before you can thrust your door-busting member back into her. The tip of your member pokes at her cervix during reentry. Anna gasps out with pleasure & bucks up into you. Her sexual sensations spikes through your brain & nervous system. Letting you know you are hitting all of her right spots. Fluids eject out of her vagina & lactate leaks out of her milkers. Her tail then wraps around your right leg tightly. Feeling her lactate on your chest, a new thirst takes you over. As you continue to use your battering ram to break through her cervix, your mouth lets go of her neck to pursue her left bosom. Your lips apply suction to her tit as you drink down her creamy reptilian milk. Anna aims her left breast to your shoulders to squeeze her lactate on you. She then bites down on the left side of your shoulder. Drawing blood. You winch at the pain for a sec before it kicks your jackhammering into overdrive. As her tongue lashes your neck & leeches off of your blood, her orifice injects more of her secretions into your bite mark. The fluids are going straight into your bloodstream now. Giving you a high you never thought you would experience. Loud wet slaps from your pelvis & balls against her pelvis splash her genital fluids out onto your groin & hers. Another slam into her cum milking chamber causes her walls to produce more compression on your dick as your tip pokes her cervix again. “I’m so close.” You hear Anna say to you inside your head. 

You stop suckling her bosom & take one last gulp of her milk. “Me to, Ann.” You bite down on her neck again to hold off your own release too. The eggs in her belly are really churning underneath you as you bang Anna harder with your cock thrusts. You get balls deep into her. Your shaft breaks through her cervix & in response, her cervix tightens its grip around the base of your cock. Her eggs surround your member in her womb. The vise grip of her cervix won’t let you pull out. 

“There’s no pulling out now, love. Your baby batter is mine!” She telepathically projects into your head. 

“I love you so much, Ann.” You think out to her.

“I love you too, John.” She replies to you through telepathy again. 

Your groin is pressed against her snatch as you try to get more thrusting action into her. The fluid covered eggs inside her are providing a churning feeling to your member’s shaft as you continue to stimulate yourself inside her. Her Cervix continues its squeezing & contractions on the base of your phallus as her eggs swirl, whirl & churn your shaft with a spinning suction force. Ann’s belly is contracting into her to apply more compression on your dick with her insides. The skin of your member feels a build-up of fluids inside her. You feel her contracting belly swell up more against your own belly. As you thrust quicker & quicker into her, you & Ann both stop biting each other & gasp out in ecstasy. The two of you orgasm in unison. Her vagina gushes out her natural lubricants & soaks your balls & the bedsheets. This gush of fluids makes you empty out your semen filled balls & bladder in a high-pressure cum blast. You & Anna hold each other tight while the two of you moan & grunt out each other's pleasures as you release into her. Anna’s cervix securely tightens even more around your base to make sure none of your seed leaks out of her semen hungry womb. Your jizz swells up her belly even more than before. You feel her belly expanding to your cum inflation. This near endless stream of release is indescribable. Squirt after squirt after squirt, pleasures fill your shaft & groin as the unending torrents of egg fertilizer get flooded into Anna. You rest your head against Anna’s neck in the pleasure of each other's orgasm. As you continue to release into her, her walls & fluid covered eggs continue to squeeze out your seed from your pillar. Noticing the lack of attention your face is getting, Anna comes in for another kiss. Her welcoming kiss overflows more love fluids into your parched throat. Your eyes dilate from her oral date drug. Which makes you yield more spunk into her egg chamber. Paralysis takes hold of your body as it continues to be milked for your ejaculate. With her vise-like grip to your cock & groin, Anna flips you over with herself on top of you as she continues to quench your thirst for her fluids. After all, her womb’s thirst for your seed has not been quenched yet. This has to be the longest orgasm you have ever had. Anna gives you breathing breaks before she resumes filling your belly with more of her aphrodisiacs. Her milking contractions are heavenly. Each cum dump into her makes your eyes go blurry. After a solid 5 minutes of pumping her up with your seed, your balls & shaft are completely drained of their precious bodily fluids. 

Anna takes her mouth off of you as you moan out in your orgasm afterglow release. Your vision comes back to you & you notice how much more rounded & plumped her belly has gotten from your intense cum transfusion. Anna looks mega pregnant. She was right about those pheromones & aphrodisiacs of hers. You literally cummed buckets within her. After a few more squeezes from her pussy, she pulls out slowly. Her cervix still applies pressure to your member as it comes out so it won’t leak out any of your valuable seed. A wet plop can be heard as your flaccid fluid glazed dick drops to your groin. She inches herself onto you. Placing her ass on your groin with her round belly laying against your torso. Anna brings you to her round plump belly in a hug. “Good job, love. You did a good job filling me up. Our unborn children are definitely fertilized now.” She presses your face against her belly again. Positioning your ear to her belly. “You hear them, John? They are joyous for the life that you gave them. Listen to their little heartbeats. Their little hearts pump their bodies with our blood. We have truly become one flesh now.” Anna pulls you up to her mouth now & assaults your mouth with hers. You can’t put up a tongue battle with her with how wasted you feel right now. However, you have no issue with her tongue dancing in your mouth while her maw sucks your face lovingly. 

The loving tongue assault of hers comes to a close as she pulls out of her kiss & leaves a bridge of her spittle between your mouths. She eagerly licks it off of your face in delight. She drops you on the soft bed again. Her face comes in eye contact with yours. A shark tooth smile takes hold of her face. “The egg making process isn’t over yet, John. This is only the begging.” Anna stands up & squats above your head. Her tail wraps around your waist tightly. Fluid starts to gush out of her cunt & onto your face. The warm fluids wake you from your exhaustion. You get a taste of her ambrosia & it makes your dick instantly diamond hard. Anna moans out. You see that her belly is making contractions. One of her eggs is being pushed out. The egg is almost the size of a football but rounder. Anna’s slit stretches around it as she continues to push it out. “Oh, you like my pussy stretching oviposition don’t yah, John. Ohh… Catch.” She moans out loudly as her first egg drops onto your face. A visible gape can be seen on her pussy now. It drips with more of her egg lubricant. You move the egg to your side so it is laying right next to you. She slams her lubricated gaping cunt on your face. “Ah, my egg-laying lube isn’t cutting it. I need your tongue to massage & lather up my egg layer with your slobber.” Egg lubricant rushes into your mouth as Anna’s gape makes contact with your oral cavity. Your tongue probes into her molasses pot, tasting her liquids. You teeth at her clitoris while your tongue rubs at her G-spot. A yelp comes out of Ann as she spurts a stream of her fluids into your mouth. The next egg is now pressing against your tongue. She pulls off of you & her swollen pussy stretches & opens up again to push out her next egg. It splats out right on your chest. A string of fluids is left that connects to her gaping vent & the second egg. You move the egg to your side with the other egg. “Oof. Four more to go, John. I need some mommy fuel right now.” Her tail lets go of your waist & she turns around. Anna lifts her tail high, sees your enlarged member & her maw engulfs your dick. She manages to twist & contort her tongue around your dick & balls like a boa constrictor choking out its prey. This time, however, she doesn’t seem to be emitting any of her pheromone laced syrup  
on your dick. She did say after all that they only produce it when they need their eggs fertilized. You already did a good job of that in this wet dream. As she is sucking you off, another gush of fluids spurts out. Alerting you to her third egg. Her tail lifts up as high as she can make it so she can stretch out her gape more for the incoming egg. The third one pops out a little & then retracts back in. Her maw pulls off of your dick. “Suck it out for me. This one is a shy one.” After she commands you, she immediately resumes her cock sucking. Complying with her demand, you suck her gaping slit like a big fat straw. You suck in more of her lubricant & you get the tip of the egg with your mouth. As your mouth sucks it out of her, you use your hands to assist you in spreading open that gape of hers. Once she pushes it out far enough, you fish the egg right out of her cunny with your mouth & hands. You place the third egg with the other two. She moans out blissfully on your member to thank you. Anna really unhinges her jaw to get your shaft all the way down her throat. Her lower maw is against your groin while her upper jaw has engulfed your balls & is pressed against your ass cheeks. The roof of her mouth rubs against your scrotum as her teeth poke against your anus. A meep escapes your mouth as you feel those teeth of hers poking in your bum area. Teasingly, she bites your butt with the roof of her mouth but not too hard to break the skin. You feel her throat applying gulping contractions to the entire shaft of your penis. You flinch back in pleasure & buck up into her mouth. Making your balls now get sucked up by her gulping throat. Now you feel both your penis & your balls being pleasured by her swallowing contractions. You bring her bum closer to you to hug it. You need to hold on to something because of this pleasure. Anna presses her butt against your face even more now. Squirts of the fourth incoming egg are leaking on you to forewarn you. Her tail pushes you back onto the bed. You try to cuddle with her booty again, but the tail wants you down. Anna’s tail plunges into her widened egg hole. That tail of hers goes all the way into her womb. You feel how her tail widens her slit & worms around in her womb. The self masturbatory pleasures she is projecting into your mind is indescribable. Her arousal was so intense it made you cum into her mouth. Just feeling that tail worm itself around in her womb felt blissful. You would never expect your girlfriend’s pleasures would make you feel so good. After a few more pumps from her own tail, her tail slides out & fluids burst out on you. The fluids saturate your hair, face & chest. You feel like someone just cracked a large warm egg on you. But with the exception that the egg juice has that new baby smell to it. Or new egg smell to be proper. Her tail starts to touch your face more. “Clean my nice tail for me. Lick it clean for me.” You hear her ask you pleadingly in your head. You again comply with her wishes. Grabbing her tail with your hands, you start licking & grooming her tail. As your tongue cleaning her tail, another burst of fluids leaks onto your chest as the next egg pokes out. Breaking away from your tail cleaning, you move your head to her egg widen swollen slit & tongue massaged the edges of her stretched slit. Her vent dilates more from your licking & squeezes it out with more haste. The fourth egg plops out with another squirt of her juices. You catch it & move it next to you with its other three siblings. Then, Anna slams her vent & ass on your face, holds you tight with her arms & legs & proceeds to flip the two of you over with you on top & her on the bottom while still sucking your privates off. Your dick slides out of her mouth. “Your whallipop tasted delicious as always, love. Now, fish out the last two of our family for us please.” Parting her swollen lower lip with both of your hands, you reach in with both hands going down her wet birth canal. Your hands come in contact with her cervix & coax her entrance with your two-digit fingers. Opening her tight cervix lets out more of her fluids. You have to inch your body closer to her vent so you can really get in there. You feel your own hands pressing inside her while your belly is pressed up against hers. You get elbows deep into her. Your hand probing makes Anna roll out her tongue in pure bliss. Her own arousal vibrates through your nervous system too. Your dick gets hard again & starts pressing against Anna’s belly. As your hands swish & splash around inside her lubricant flooded egg maker, you come in contact with the fifth egg. Your hands grab it & begin to pull it out of her. Anna’s cervix is applying a lot of compression on your arms as you are pulling her egg out. You get the egg past her cervix, her muscles start to relax more & help you release the egg from her birth canal. A geyser of her juices launches out as you extract the fifth egg. She’s soaked her lower half with that big splash of hers. Once the rush of fluids ceases, you resume your egg gathering. You use your right arm this time to pull out her last egg. As your hand makes contact with her cervix, Anna’s tail decides it wants to dive in with your arm. “AAHH! Let us get the last one out together.” She moans out to you. Her tail worms through her cervix allowing it to open up enough for your hand & arm to squeeze through. The sensation of ecstasy takes a hold of you & Anna as your arm & her tail internally massage her womb. Both your hand & her tail find the last egg. Her tail wraps around the egg as you fish it out through her cervix. Her cervix this time is way more relaxed. Allowing you & Ann’s tail to pull out her final egg. Her stretches slit slides out the egg like butter this time & more fluid oozes out after the final contractions. You lean off of Anna & move the final egg to the other eggs. You & Anna in this wet dream have made a clutch of eggs. The egg making lesson is complete.

Anna tosses you off of her & jumps right on you. You sense that she is clenching in the last of the lubricating fluids inside of her still. Anna gives your face a nice tongue bath. After she feels that your face has been covered by enough of her slobber, she raises her ass up & aims her clenched up fluids onto your legs & lower body. Moaning out in pleasure of the sweet release of pressure, her tail holds your legs together as she lubes you up. She moves her gushing cunt up to your chest. Spraying your chest & arms in the process. After your body has been thoroughly drenched in her fluids, her leaking cunt takes a nice long seat on your face. Her swollen slit comes in contact with your mouth & you gulp in her juices. One final powerful release of pressure gets squirted into your mouth. Telling you that Anna emptied out all of her egg juices. Anna’s mouth gasps out in pure bliss & moans out your name. She gets her fanny off of your face, jumps on you & gets you into her powerful hug. 

Her face comes in direct contact with yours. She squirming on your in her hug & getting all of the lubricants she soaked you onto herself. “Let’s lather each other in my juices, Love. I want my scent all over you.” Her tongue starts to erratically slobber her saliva on your neck & face while her tail & body worm on your body to lather up in the fluids you are soaked up in. Your hardened cock presses between her swollen slit through her whole lewd act & hotdogging your dick to tease you. She lays you on your belly as she lathers your back in the fluids she collected on herself from your front. Her maw holds your neck in place as she tongues more of her spittle on the back of your neck. Worming her body on your backside, she spreads more of her fluids on to you. 

After a while, you feel like you have been massaged enough by her & her fluids. So you flip Anna over onto her back, turn her so she is laying on her belly & mounter her doggy style. You take a firm hold of her cleavage for leverage, line up your rock solid dick onto her swollen vent & penetrate into her. Anna meeps out in pleasure. “Ohh!!! John, do you want more eggs already? Ahh!” She moans out.

“No, I’m just lathering up your back with fluids too, Ann.” You respond. 

“Yes! Lather me up good, John!” She yells out with excitement.

You have her tail under your torso as you grip her by her boobs & pound her in the backside with your cock & hips. Her hole is a lot less tight than before. Probably because those eggs stretched her snatch up good. However, it is still lubed up from her egg-laying. Your tip gets to her cervix a lot easier this time. But as you try to poke through her cervix, you feel a lot more resistance there than you would have expected. Then her muscles start to squeeze hard on your probing phallus. The constricting muscles squeeze out some of her fluids onto your scrotum. “Hurrr! Tight enough for you, hun?” Anna squeals out. You resume your vagina prodding as her contracting muscles eagerly want your member to penetrate her. Her muscles are giving you some more resistance now. After a few good pumps, your cock slam into her with force. This allows your tip to break through her tight cervix. Her tight cervix keeps trying to close back up. Except your powerful thrusts keeps opening her cervix right back up. With enough thrusting, you manage to even penetrate her widened slit with your balls as well. The swollen slit applies such a soothing feeling to your scrotum & your testes as they hold it in place with your dick inside her. More fluid leaks out of her as your probing member is being squeezed at the base by her tight cervix. You give her one more strong thrust & then both you & Ann get hit with orgasm. Making you cum into her in pure ecstasy. Anna falls on her breasts & belly with her butt up & relaxes from her orgasm while you lay with exhaustion on top of her. 

Both of you wet  
& soaked in her fluids, you pull out of her & cuddle with her. You apply kisses to her head & cheeks & whisper sweet little compliments to her. “John lets cuddle with our future family.” She whispers to you as she crawls over to her eggs. She wraps her body & tail around them while she puts her right arm over them with her embrace. “Stop referring to them as mine, John. They are our eggs. You made to too.” She waves you over. “Come, love, they want your embrace too.” You crawl over to Anna & your soon to be reptilian kids. You huddle up to the eggs & position yourself so your egg cuddle will allow you to be in face contact with Anna. She stares into your eyes as you both huddle with your eggs. Her tongue slips out of her lips & licks your cheeks lovingly. “With my scent all over you, our kids will feel more at home with you. You’re gonna be the best human dad for our little scalies.” She kisses you on the lips & smiles at you batting her eyes at you. 

You hold your hand against her cheek & stroke it. “Will we see them hatch in this demo of yours?” 

“No love, that’s going to be a surprise. A very wonderful surprise. For the both of us. Now just relax for me. Just be comforted by me & the thought of our future family.” 

She rubs your head soothingly & it lulls you into relaxation in this shared dream. Your vision fades to black as you continue your real slumber without Anna in your dreams.


End file.
